


Passions

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cowboy AU, F/F, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Kyoshi, Azula, and Korra, three orphaned foster sisters living in poverty have their lives turned upside down by tragedy and lies by the family of a the man who had betrayed their foster mother. Now they seek revenge against this wealthy family that owns the best ranch in the world by posing as construction workers and infiltrating their home. How quickly their plans changed when the sisters meet the daughters of that man, Rangi, Ty Lee, and Asami who turned their whole hearts and souls upside down.Major Kyoshi/Rangi, Azula/Ty Lee, and Korra/Asami. Secondary Lin/Kya, Kuvira/Opal. Slow Burn.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790494
Comments: 92
Kudos: 269





	1. A Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off my favorite TV Show of all time called, "Pasion De Gavilanes" but like with extra stuff and SOOOOOOOO gay. This is a super slow burn especially for Korrasami. Be patient because this is a long story and there is a lot of character development to be done. I will start off with two chapters now to serve as an introduction to the major characters. Please heed to my warnings, there will be character deaths (but not any of the major couples), and there will be mentions of rape and suicide.

**Chapter 1: A Forbidden Love**

Kyoshi was taking the last of the bread out of the oven when Azula stormed in knocking over a stack of baskets. “Our mother is a whore!”

Kyoshi paused for a moment and looked at her right in the face. She set down the tray of bread gently and took off her gloves, then she walked right up to Azula and shoved her making her slam right into the wall. Fighting was a daily occurrence in their household and Azula and Kyoshi never held back their punches. They were in the midst of punches and kicks when the third of the siblings, Korra, came in and separated them. 

“What’s going on?” Korra cried. “Why are you fighting?”

“She called our mother a whore!” Kyoshi growled ready to pounce again.

“Well she is!”

Kyoshi lunged again but Korra stopped her. “Azula what the fuck! Pema is our mother! She took us in and raised us when we were alone on the streets."

“I went to the supermarket to go get her cause she goes on Wednesdays for supplies,” Azula said. “When I arrived I didn’t find her anywhere. Suki told me that she goes every Wednesday but doesn’t shop. Instead she gets in a fancy car with some rich man and doesn’t return for several hours.”

Kyoshi tensed and pointed an accusing finger at her, “so now you believe the gossip of the town? These people like us live in shacks and can barely feed themselves. Gossip is their only amusement!”

“Yeah come on Azula,” Korra said with a sigh. “Pema would never do that. Plus even if she did, I think she's more the old enough to choose her own mate."

“Oh is that so?” Azula said lifting up a card. “Us three as alphas have a responsibility to keep our omega mother safe from vicious alphas! And if it's true that she would never do anything like this why does she have a room key for the great Republic City Hotel penthouse in her room.”

Kyoshi yanked herself free from Korra and took the card from Azula's hand.

“It’s the most expensive hotel in the country and she has a key to the penthouse after finding out that she leaves in a very fancy car with some guy on Wednesdays,” Azula said. “Is that proof enough for you?”

“Maybe this is a misunderstanding...” Korra tried.

“Misunderstanding my ass,” Kyoshi said knocking over a pan in anger. “We’re going over there right now. I won't let any Alpha take advantage of our mom just like all the alphas from our backwater village."

“Wait!” Korra said blocking their path. “Let’s just wait until she gets home to talk to her. Maybe she's with a beta or maybe this alpha is actually a good person."

“You just don’t give a shit that’s why,” Azula growled pushing her aside. “You’re too busy spending all your nights drinking and drooling over that bar singer, Opal.” 

“She’s the love of my life,” Korra defended.

“So you love a whore, of course you don’t care if our mother's a whore too,” Azula snapped.

Korra shoved her hard against the table and yelled, “shut up!” Korra was the pacifist of the group. She grew up in a more calm and peaceful side of their old village, unlike Kyoshi who lived in the criminal areas and Azula who lived in the rich stuffy parts. But still if she did end up fighting with either Kyoshi or Azula it always turned into a brawl.

“Hey!” Kyoshi cried stepping in between them to stop a disaster. "We don’t have time, we need to go. Azula and I are going to that hotel, go or stay Korra.”

“Of course I’m going!” She said shooting Azula a dirty look then following them out of the bakery part of their small shack into the living room. It was a small living room with badly painted green walls that didn’t hide the decay and mold. Their small kitchen had many rats and roaches but they did good in keeping them out most of the time. The hallway led into two bedrooms and one bathroom. The large master bedroom was shared by the three alphas and the other very small room one belonged to Pema.

They stepped out onto the street where people were walking in and out of the street market also full of vermin and home to many homeless people that slept near it in the hopes to keep old or rotten food at the end of the day. Their raggedy red truck that they had found in a junkyard and made functional was their lifeline. They made bread deliveries in that truck and it got them everywhere. They all climbed in the front seat immediately and started driving the hour-long trip to Republic City.

...

The Republic City Hotel was bustling with life. People dressed in fancy clothes walked in and out to their high-class cars and looked at the red truck in disgust. When they actually got out of the car the looks got worse. The three of them wore wrinkled dirty wife beaters with ripped up, faded old jeans with various stains all over them. Kyoshi didn’t seem to mind them at all and just walked right through, but Azula and Korra blushed in embarrassment as they trailed behind. 

They walked straight through the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator. When the elevator beeped in denial Azula pointed at a small slot. “It’s for the key.”

Kyoshi slid the card in the slot then pressed the button for the penthouse. The elevator closed and started going up. 

“Look whatever happens with this guy, don’t kill him okay,” Korra said. “We’ll get Pema out of here and go home.”

“That depends,” Azula said. 

“Guys...”

“Korra you’re either with us or you go home,” Kyoshi said shoving her lightly. “Pema is our mom! When our village was destroyed and we were the only survivors; scared and alone little kids, it was Pema who took us in and raised us. As the eldest it's my responsibility to watch over you and I will not let some rich man take advantage of our mother.”

The elevator dinged open and Kyoshi walked straight to the door and inserted the key. The door clicked open but didn’t swing all the way open because the top lock was on. She saw what she needed to see though, the two of them rolling around in bed together. 

“Mom!” Kyoshi yelled. “Get off of her you son of a bitch!”

Before Kyoshi could do anything else Azula slammed the door hard with her foot and sent it flying off its hinges. Korra tried to grab them but they both ran in before she could even touch them. She ran instead for Pema who was screaming at them not to hurt him. Korra ran to her side as she quickly put on her clothes and ran towards the alpha, who was getting wailed on by Kyoshi and Azula.

Korra pulled her back. “You’ll get hurt mom.”

“Stop them Korra! Please! I love him!”

Korra ran in and pulled Kyoshi and Azula away then put herself in front of the man. “Stop! Enough!”

“Mom how can you let this alpha take advantage of you!” Azula cried, “What the hell are you thinking!”

“I love him!” Pema cried. "He's not just a random alpha."

“He's a stranger," Kyoshi pleaded grabbing her wrist.

“No! Don’t hurt her!” The alpha said standing up weakly wiping the blood off his lips and quickly putting on his pants. “I love her and have every intention of marrying her.”

“Marrying her?” Kyoshi growled. “But you reek of another alpha! You've been marked!"

“I’m pregnant with his child,” Pema shouted pushing past Azula and running to the man’s side. “He mated before but she died long ago and now he's mated with me." She turned her neck to show her mate mark. "We were gonna tell you about our engagement tomorrow.”

“Engagement?” Azula scoffed. "But mom you deserve to mate with someone that you can mark back! This guy is..."

Korra lifted a hand to stop her from continuing to talk. “Mom,” she said gently. “You know we are only concerned because we love you so much. You raised us since I was 5, Azula was 6, and Kyoshi was 8. You gave us everything and stayed unmated until we reached adulthood. And now that I finally reached 18 and you choose a mate, you choose a guy who is already mated? You deserve better."

“Please,” the man said lifting a hand. “I love this woman and I will take care of her and our baby and of course of you guys, her daughters, too.”

“If you think—“ Kyoshi started but Korra stopped her.

“Let him talk.”

The man took one more step forward and said, “my name is Tenzin Beifong. I am 56 years old and I live on a large ranch on the outskirts of the city. I live there with my… _sister_ and _her_ children. I have many business and franchises here in the city and that’s when I met Pema. By accident. We’ve been together for nearly a year now and I sincerely love her.”

“How can you,” Kyoshi said narrowing her eyes. “As a mated alpha take an unmated omega and tie her to you knowing that she could never do the same back to you!”

“I don't care that he was mated before," Pema insisted. "His former mate is dead and he loves me. I don't need to bite him."

“Look I will buy you a house and cars,” Tenzin said. “I’ll take care of her and you too. I have hundreds of companies where you can have jobs.”

Kyoshi stepped forward menacingly. “You think you can buy us? We don’t want your filthy money.”

“Now hang on, hang on,” Azula said raising her hands with a greedy smile. “You’ll marry and care for our mother and you’ll get us a house and cars?”

“Azula,” Kyoshi said in warning. 

“He impregnated our mother Kyoshi,” Azula said smirking with ambition. “Only seems fair.”

“No!” Kyoshi snapped. “Look what I care about is that you take care of my mom and her pups, but we want nothing. But listen here old man, if you are lying and you hurt my mother, I don’t care if I spend the rest of my life in jail, I will kill you.”


	2. The Beifongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Rape

**Chapter 2: The Beifongs**

Tenzin arrived to the ranch to see a giant party raging in the large courtyard. The cowboys were running all around helping the maids serve the guests and people were drinking and dancing everywhere. He sighed in annoyance and walked over the responsible person for the party, Lin Beifong. She was standing in the middle of the court smiling fakely at guests in her conservative clothing and her powerful alpha presence, but when she saw him her face turned into an uptight scowl. He rolled his eyes already used to that disdainful face.

He walked right through the square intending on going right inside but she stopped him. “How dare you throw a party without even talking to me?” He hissed at her looking right into her hard eyes. 

She snarled at him and said, “how dare you miss our wedding anniversary with your clothes all wrinkled, bruises on your face, and smelling of cheap perfume as if you were in some brothel. You disgusting man.”

“Why would I celebrate a marriage that’s ending?” He retorted.

“We are the top members of society, personal friends with the President,” she said. “You will not embarrass me with a divorce. You are my mate!"

“I don’t give a crap about society or that I am your mate. I don’t want to be with you anymore,” Tenzin snapped.

Lin sneered bitterly. “Tell that to your daughters.”

“Daddy?”

Tenzin whirled around and looked at his three daughters and son in law. He grabbed the hands of the eldest, who had her black hair in a neat top knot, but looked astonishing in her red kimono. “Rangi, my dear.”

“What’s going...”

“Daddy what happened to your face?” The brunette with a braid said grabbing his face.

“Nothing Ty Lee, I just...fell.”

“Yeah you fell on someone’s fist,” the third said. She flicked a strand of her black hair that had slipped out of her ponytail and said, “We should find the bastards who did this to you and make sure they pay. Why did they do it? To steal money?”

“Asami honey, nothing happened. Everything is fine, I had a little accident and now I’m really tired and want to go to sleep,” Tenzin said.

“And miss your anniversary party father-in-law?” 

Tenzin glared at the beta fiercely. His brown hair was tied in a messy top knot and though he wore a very fancy suit but it did nothing to hide the slime. “Yun, no one asked your opinion, you are not a part of this family.”

“Tenzin!” Lin exclaimed. “How dare you be rude to him, he’s the man your daughter chose as a husband...”

“My _daughter_ chose?” Tenzin repeated with venom in his voice. He looked at Rangi who lowered her head in shame. “She didn’t choose anything Lin, _you_ chose a man _for_ her to hide the fact that she was raped by those motherfu—.”

“Daddy please,” Rangi begged tears rushing to her eyes. 

“No! You don’t love him and you don’t have to be with him because your mother wants you to be embarrassed of something that wasn’t your fault,” Tenzin said angrily. “I want all these people out now.”

“Tenzin, lets talk about this later...”

“WOOOOO PARTY TIME!!!”

Lin's eyes widened. “Who let _her_ out?”

Ty Lee cheered loudly. “Hah! Yeah grandma!” 

The former military officer swerved through the crowd in her wheelchair and stole a bottle of tequila from one of the waiters. She was in her old uniform, and cheered loudly before starting to chug the tequila. 

Rangi laughed. “That little trouble maker.”

Asami bitterly said, “she should be in her room,” but she couldn’t hide the small amused smile that crossed her lips. 

“Sokka!” Lin said calling over the head cowboy of the ranch. “I told you to watch my mother and not let her down!”

“I was watching her ma’am, she waited until I went to the bathroom and snuck out,” Sokka explained nervously. “I’m sorry, I’ll get her out of here.”

“Mom, why can’t she just have fun with the rest of us,” Ty Lee said. “She's family too.”

“Yeah mom,” Rangi agreed. “She's our grandmother, she shouldn’t be locked away in her room because she’s in a wheelchair.”

“Don’t get involved in this Rangi," Yun said.

“It’s my family I can get involved whenever I want,” Rangi snapped rolling her eyes.

“You shut up,” Tenzin sneered at Yun before turning to Lin, “your mother was a military woman and became paralyzed fighting for our freedom against Unalaaq. You think her being in a wheelchair is an embarrassment but you should be damn proud.”

“I am proud! That is not the issue! The issue is...well, _look_ at her Tenzin,” Lin said. “She's loud and obnoxious and she’s already drunk.”

“Let her enjoy life, not everyone has to be arrogant and bitter like you,” Tenzin said brushing past her and rushing into the house. 

“Tenzin get back here!” Lin cried running after him.

Yun scoffed. “My father-in-law doesn’t even know what he’s missing. Good thing we don’t have a marriage like that Rangi.”

Rangi brushed his hand off of her shoulder and said, “We don’t have a marriage at all Yun.”

She walked away followed by Ty Lee and Asami. “That’s no way to treat your husband Rangi,” Asami said.

“Please Asami, he’s not my husband,” Rangi said. “We have never and will never even sleep together. I am so glad I don't get heats like you two omegas."

Asami’s face turned beet red. “But...h-how?”

“Don’t you sleep in the same room?” Ty Lee added. "Heat or not, you don't like...get tempted?"

“No not at all. They just sleep.” 

The three sisters turned to their grandmother who had rolled up to them handing them each a tequila shot. “That guy is a joke and you should divorce his ass.”

“We are being watched by the entire society, we can’t have divorces,” Asami said firmly. “Don’t be a bad influence Grandma Toph."

“And you don’t act like your mom,” Toph said. “She’s a cold hearted bitch and you’re a sweet girl with a heart of gold. Don’t let her infect you.”

“Don’t talk about mom that way!” Asami said.

“Ugh let’s just drink,” Ty Lee said raising her shot.

“We are ladies it’s not proper to drink,” Asami said putting her shot on the tray of a nearby waiter. “I expect this from Ty Lee and Grandma Toph cause they’re the same but Rangi, you are a married woman and the eldest. You must be the example.”

Ty Lee raised her glass towards Rangi and said, “being the _example_ has you sharing a bed with a man you don’t love for over a year now.”

“Fuck society,” Toph added lifting her glass as well.

“Rangi,” Asami said warningly crossing her arms over her chest.

Rangi glanced between her glass and Asami then lifted it up and clinked it with Ty Lee and Toph’s saying, “fuck society and fuck my sham of a marriage.”

“Rangi!” Asami cried but her sisters and grandmother quickly downed the shot before she could scold them further. She huffed indignantly and said, “mother is gonna hear about this.”

“Snitches get stitches,” Toph said. 

“Are you 18 years old or 81?” Ty Lee teased. “Party pooper.”

“Yeah Asami, loosen up,” Rangi said laughing. 

Asami just rolled her eyes and stormed away from them. “Jeez,” Ty Lee said. “Our sister got a stick up her ass she’s so uptight.”

“No, she _needs_ a stick up her ass so she can fucking relax,” Toph said.

Ty Lee burst out laughing and Rangi scoffed, "Behave yourselves.” 

...

Yun lurked behind the wall and listened as Tenzin and Lin yelled at each other. Tenzin was about to boot him from the house and he wasn’t about to give up on the fortune of the Beifongs. A multi-million dollar franchise that he got himself into when he won Lin's affection, then attacked Rangi in the middle of the night with his two friends disguised as bandits. They were wearing masks and she couldn’t see their faces. He knew Lin would make the marriage happen because she had said several times that she wished he would marry one of her daughters. Rangi was a very attractive woman and he always liked her. He didn’t care that she didn’t sleep with him not even once since their marriage. He tried, believe me, he did, but he cared more about the money. He wasn’t about to let Tenzin take that away from him. He hid behind the wall and listened.

“Tenzin I’m not signing a divorce, forget it!” Lin snapped.

“I want nothing to do with you Lin,” he said throwing his hands up in frustration. “I don’t love you anymore. I am in love with another woman and she’s having my baby.”

Lin looked stunned. “A-another woman? Tenzin how could you?”

“Yes an omega and I've already mated with her. You wanna drag this out in court Lin?” Tenzin yelled stepping closer to her. “Do you want everyone to know how bitter and hateful you are? That you never loved me at all and you only slept with me to conceive our children and then never again. You expected me to stay faithful to you?” 

“You’re my husband and my mate! You’re supposed to be faithful to me!”

“Well you either sign the divorce willingly or we make this very public in a court,” Tenzin said. 

“Who is the other woman?” she cried. “Who is this omega slut you cheated on me with?”

“Her name is Pema,” he said. “You don’t know her. I’ll leave the ranch and several trust funds for you and the girls and I’ll be moving into the city house with her.”

“No!” She cried shoving him. “I’ll never sign!”

“Then we will have to do this the hard way.” With that Tenzin walked out of the room and into his den. He knocked over a chair in frustration. He served himself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp, then served another. “I can’t stand that woman.”

“She is difficult isn’t she?”

Tenzin whirled around. “Yun! What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was just coming in to grab Rangi a jacket then I heard you and my mother-in-law arguing,” he said. “My, my Tenzin you surprised me, Pema, huh? Let me guess, young and beautiful right? A nice submissive omega instead of an alpha who can dominate you so easily."

“This is none of your business,” Tenzin snapped. “You are not a member of this family.”

“I beg to differ,” he said leaning on the wall and smirking.

Tenzin downed his second glass then served himself again.

“Won’t you serve me a drink?”

Tenzin sneered at him. “Get out.”

“I don’t think so father-in-law.”

“Not for long,” Tenzin said.

“Is that really the path you wanna take?” Yun said. “I could tell Rangi how you cheated on her dear mother for a younger model then your favorite wouldn’t like you so much anymore.” 

“You’re blackmailing me?” Tenzin said stepping close to Yun with a growl and making the beta submit with a small bow of his head. "I’ll tell Rangi myself before I let you stay married to my daughter.”

“You won't," Yun said lifting his head up even though his voice was still wavering with submission. "Your daughter will never forgive you."

"I don't care!" Tenzin yelled pushing past him towards the door. "This marriage ends now!"

Tenzin stumbled back gripping his chest suddenly and Yun had to jump out of the way at the sudden motion. Pain invaded his senses and he crumbled down to the floor groaning in agony. 

"Um, Tenzin?" Yun looked at him in horror and started to panic. "Tenzin are you alright?"

Tenzin fell to the ground unconscious. Yun ran to his side trying to catch him and letting out a panicked yelp. “help! Help! Something's wrong with Tenzin! Call an ambulance!” 

Several servants ran into the room including the major dame Katara and the head cowboy Sokka. Sokka immediately started doing CPR as Katara called the ambulance. The other servants ran around in a panic and a few of them brought over Lin who immediately started sobbing and crouched beside him. In a few more minutes the three daughters ran into the room rolling in Toph. The three daughters were crying and screaming desperately while Toph tried to console the desolate Lin.

“I don’t know what happened!” Yun said crying. “He came in here super angry knocked over that chair and I was...uh, t-trying to calm him down and he collapsed!"

“No pulse!” Sokka cried continuing the pulses but Tenzin just wouldn’t wake up. “He’s not breathing!”

“No! Daddy!” Ty Lee cried. Asami pulled her into a tight hug both of them sobbing. Rangi just laid her head on Toph’s shoulder crying while she held in her tears as much as possible trying to be strong for them.

Yun sighed deeply. “I’m sorry everyone, I tried to calm him down. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the starter chaps. Hope you enjoyed things so far and you'll stick around for the ride.


	3. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

Pema sighed deeply and walked into the super market to buy food for the week. She had a dazed smile on her face. Today Tenzin would come pick up her and her daughters to take them to his house in Republic City. He had a large apartment nearby that he was planning to give to her girls as a gift where they could be close to her but that still gave her and her future husband the privacy of their own home. Today would be the last day in this filthy neighborhood and they would go to a life that Pema never imagined she could have or give to her daughters.

Azula’s father was an extremely wealthy man, the leader of that small town and he was the first one killed when Unalaaq’s forces invaded, along with Azula’s mother and biological brother. Kyoshi’s parents were gangsters and they fought on the frontlines with the police of the town, which included Korra’s parents who were high ranking police officers. Kyoshi lived in poverty so was quite used to it and Korra lived comfortably (though not as comfortably as Azula who would have probably turned out a spoiled snobby brat had those sequence of events not happened.)

When Pema arrived at that village to deliver bread and saw that it was completely destroyed and devastated with no survivors other than those three little girls huddled up together in the ruins of a shattered building, she vowed that she would give them a good home full of love. Now, Pema was happy that she would be able to provide her babies with the comfort after years of struggle, even if it was through Tenzin.

The three girls had never met regardless of living in the same town their whole lives but the three of them stuck together anyways. It had been difficult at first for these three girls of totally different backgrounds to learn to live together, especially in Pema’s little shack, but eventually they became close and loved each other as sisters regardless of their lack of blood connection. They were barely starting their teenage years when they decided to take Pema’s last name, Acolyte, as their own, and Pema couldn’t have more proud and honored.

She worked and slaved away and got them through school and even was able to get them a few college classes here and there but there was no way she could afford the whole tuition. The three of them never complained though, they were happy to help Pema with the bakery and were never above taking any random jobs they could. The bakery wasn’t super successful, but it made them enough to feed them and clothe them. 

“Hiya Ms. Pema!” Suki, the beta owner of the fruit shop, said waving cheerfully. “You look happy today.”

“Well my boyfriend met my girls and they’ve accepted him,” Pema said with a wide grin. “We’re gonna get married.”

“Ah wonderful!" Suki cried. "It's never too late to find a mate right?"

“Yes and I’m also expecting pups."

“Pups? Oh congratulations Ms. Pema!" Suki pulled her into a firm hug. "Will the bakery be enough to support your pups? If you have only one in the litter you probably will be fine but..."

“Oh don’t worry Suki,” Pema said smiling. "My alpha will take care of me and all my children including the pups."

“If his car is any indication, you’ll be well cared for!” she said laughing. “How old is he anyways?”

“He’s 56.”

“56 and single?" Suki said. "It's hard to believe an alpha that old is available.”

“Yes he’s single,” Pema said. “He was mated once but she died long ago. He lives on a ranch with his sister and her daughters. We will be living in the city though.”

“He never had kids with his old mate?” Suki said sadly. "Sounds like a lonely life.”

“Yeah but he won't be lonely anymore," Pema said grinning. "He says he loves me with all his heart, I’m the only woman he’s loved since the death of his mate. I'm just so happy.”

“I’m so happy for you Ms. Pema, really,” Suki said. “So who’s the lucky guy? What’s his name?”

“Tenzin Beifong,” she responded.

Suki gasped. “Beifong? As in THE Tenzin Beifong? The guy who owns most of Republic City and has the best horses in the continent?”

“You’ve heard of him?”

Suki looked morbid as she handed her a newspaper. “Honey it’s the front page of today’s news. He died last night of a heart attack. Came out of no where.”

“No, no that can’t be true!” Pema said looking at the newspaper and seeing his picture in the front cover. She read aloud, “the greatest business man of Republic City, Mr. Tenzin Beifong died last night of a massive heart attack. Beifong had no previous health problems so his sudden death was quite a surprise, but doctors confirmed that it was indeed a massive heart failure. Beifong’s funeral service will be held at his ranch by his beloved family, his wife Lin Beifong and children Rangi, Ty Lee, and Asami Beifong.”

Pema felt her stomach drop and she suddenly wanted to throw up. “Wife and three kids!” Suki cried snatching the newspaper back. “That lying sack of shit.”

“No, it must be wrong,” Pema said tears blurring her vision. “He said he lived with his sister and her daughters.”

“Apparently he meant his _wife_ and _his_ daughters!” Suki said jumping over the counter. “Come on let’s go get your daughters. You should go over to that ranch and show those people what happens when you mess with an Acolyte.”

“No!” Pema said in a panic. “After everything I went through to get Kyoshi, Azula, and Korra to trust me I can’t tell them that they were right all along. They would go over there and kill those people.”

“Kyoshi and Azula definitely yes, but Korra is a saint,” Suki said. “Except for her little obsession for that lounge singer.”

“We can’t tell them Suki please,” Pema said taking her hands. “Promise me you won’t.”

“For now, but you can’t keep this hidden forever,” Suki said. “Tenzin Beifong’s face is on the cover of every newspaper and TV in the city. They’re going to find out.”

“Not right now,” Pema said. “Right now please take me to his ranch.”

“What?” Suki said. “No Ms. Pema that’s not a good idea.”

“I just need to say goodbye to him, please!”

Suki hesitated then nodded her approval.

...

The guests had all left and now the family all sat down together still in black clothing staring at a picture of Tenzin on the table. No one spoke at all, but they all jolted when the doorbell rang. Lin was sitting on Toph’s lap cuddling with her and crying while the three daughters surround the chair and comforted their mother. Yun was on the other couch looking solemn and sipping a glass of whiskey.

“Who the hell is here at this hour?” Lin said getting off of Toph angrily. 

“Mother, Katara went to open the door,” Rangi said. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Yes mom, please relax,” Asami added.

Katara opened the door and saw Pema with Suki standing there. She had seen pictures of Pema while cleaning Tenzin's room so she recognized her instantly and ran to her. “Oh no! What are you doing here?”

“I need to say goodbye to Tenzin,” Pema said through sobs.

“You shouldn’t have come here!” Katara cried. “This is very bad, please leave and we can meet up tomorrow to talk.”

“I have nowhere to go,” Pema said.

“Nonsense,” Suki said. “Come home with me.”

“I need to see Tenzin one last time!”

“Who is this woman and why does she need to see Tenzin?”

Katara paled and turned to Lin who stepped outside looking very angry. “No one!” Katara cried. “She was just leaving.”

Pema just cried pitifully and grabbed her belly. Lin's eyes widened. “You’re _her_ aren’t you?”

“Please leave now,” Katara begged. 

Lin brushed past the other alpha and gripped Pema's arm roughly. “You’re the omega bitch that slept with my husband! You’re here for money?”

“N-no I don’t care about money I just wanna see him...”

“You are nothing but a gold-digging whore!” She yelled shoving her roughly.

“Ma’am don’t treat her that way she’s pregnant,” Suki said stepping in front of her.

“Pregnant sure, but not by my husband,” Lin snapped. “Who knows who’s the father of those pups but it’s not my Tenzin!”

“Yes it is! We love each other, we were gonna get married,” Pema said.

“Married while married to me?” Lin scoffed. “Ha! Please you were his toy! He's married to an alpha and probably just wanted some omega pussy!"

“Mom what’s happening?” 

Lin turned to Rangi, Ty Lee, Asami, Toph, and Yun then pulled Pema roughly towards them. “Look at them! These three beautiful women are Tenzin's daughters. And this is my mother who was a war veteran! And this man is Yun, my daughter's husband who is the greatest man ever. Tenzin would’ve never left them for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Ty Lee said confused. 

“This... _woman_ claims to have been your father’s lover and that her unborn child is his,” Lin spat venomously.

Yun said nothing, only frowned. Asami stepped forward and said, “That can’t be. O-our father was a..was a _good_ man.”

“Why are you so quick to dismiss it though Lin?" Toph said. “Everyone knows you and Tenzin haven’t slept in the same room in years.”

“Look at her!” Lin cried, “she's an omega of bad society! She is just here for money!"

“Mother, let’s hear her out,” Rangi said. “What’s your name?”

“No!” Lin said. “I will not let this whore destroy my husband’s reputation!”

Ty Lee scoffed. “You mean _your_ reputation.”

“Lin, let’s hear her out,” Toph said. “Don’t treat her this way.”

“You all betray this family like this?” Lin gasped.

“No mother but dad was no saint and things with you were complicated,” Rangi said. “I’m just saying let’s give her the benefit of the doubt.”

Asami said nothing but gave a slight nod. Lin growled angrily and shoved Pema away. “Get out of my house you slut. You won’t get anything out of us!”

“Mom!”

“Get out bitch!” Lin yelled shoving her again.

“Let’s go,” Suki said grabbing her arms. Pema was sobbing hysterically and pushed Suki away before running away at full speed. “Hey!” Suki cried. She immediately jumped in her car and drove off after her. 

“Mother!” Rangi said. “If anything that woman said was even remotely true, you just destroyed her.”

“Why didn’t you even try to listen,” Toph said.

“Enough!” Lin snapped. “I will not let some floozy ruin this family. Not a word of this to anyone.”

...

Kyoshi woke with a start at the urgent knocks on the door. Azula nearly fell out of her bed. Kyoshi stood up and saw that Korra's bed was empty. Another night at the bar. She wondered briefly if Pema had come back yet, they were supposed to go to city with Tenzin but she figured they just went on their own. The knock turned into all out banging on the door. 

“Who the hell is that at this hour?” Azula grumbled. 

Kyoshi rushed to the door and opened it to find Suki standing there looking distressed. “Suki, what’s wrong?”

“Your mother is missing,” Suki said. 

Azula immediately ran into Pema’s room as Kyoshi stepped forward and said, “What the hell happened Suki?”

“She’s not here Kyoshi!” Azula said running back out. 

“This morning we saw an article saying that Mr. Tenzin Beifong died of a heart attack last night,” Suki explained. “It turns out he has a wife and three kids. Ms. Pema panicked and said you guys would never forgive her and then she asked me to take her to his ranch.”

“And you took her?” Kyoshi cried.

“What the hell were you thinking Suki?” Azula growled.

“She said she just wanted to see him one last time, she begged me and I couldn’t say no I’m so sorry, I just...”

“What happened Suki?” Kyoshi snapped.

“Did those people hurt our sister?” Azula added urgently.

Suki nodded. “Beifong’s wife was a monster. She called Ms. Pema all these horrible things and said that her pups could be anyone’s but not her husband’s. She humiliated her horribly in front of her whole family. I tried to get her out of there but she just ran off. I tried to chase her but she went into some nearby woods I couldn’t find her anywhere. I’ve been looking for two hours.”

“Azula get dressed,” Kyoshi said. “We’re gonna go get Korra then go find our mother.”

“Guys shouldn’t we call the police?” Suki said.

“It hasn’t been 24 hours,” Azula said. “Plus, we’re too poor for them to actually want to help us and you know that.”

Suki nodded sadly. “Okay I’ll head back to the forests and see if I can find her.”

“Thank you Suki,” Kyoshi said.

“Good luck guys,” Suki said.

...

Korra sighed deeply and settled in the bed. She glanced over at the gorgeous omega who had stolen her heart all those months ago. It had started out with her going to the bar every single night to watch her sing, then she would try to talk to her and she would ignore her, and now they hooked up almost every night.

“Opal,” she said caressing her cheek.

She turned to her and smiled, “You may be dirt poor but you totally make up for it in bed.”

“Why, thank you,” Korra said. “I just wanna say that I love you.”

To those words Opal tensed and sat up. She started gathering her clothes and getting dressed.

“Hey, what happened?”

“Korra I told you not to fall for me,” Opal said. “I cannot be in a relationship," she pointed to the bite mark on her throat and added, "Plus I am already mated. If my alpha finds out about you..."

“Your alpha will never have to know Opal! I don’t care if we have a relationship,” Korra said. “I just want to be in your life. You have an alpha and you sing for alphas in a bar, I don't care as long as you come home to me."

“Not just sing for them Korra,” Opal said. “I sleep with many of those alphas."

“That’s just sex,” Korra said standing up. “What we do is make love.”

“And what can you offer me exactly Korra? You can barely afford to feed and clothe yourself. My alpha takes care of all my needs."

“I’ll get a job and save money,” Korra said. “I’ll give you everything your alpha gives you and more, and I'll save up so that one day you won’t need to sleep with any of those alphas at the bar."

Opal snorted. “Listen Korra, I love you too. You are the only person, alpha or beta, who sees more than just a piece of meat, but I have to be practical here.”

“Opal,” Korra said slipping on some pants then going to her and grabbing her hands. “Love can surpass anything. Be brave enough to fight for me like I am to fight for you.”

“I wish I could,” Opal said as tears slipped down her face. “But it’s not that simple.”

“Then I’ll prove it to you,” Korra said determinedly. “I will work until I’m blue in the face and raise the money to give you the life you want.”

Opal caressed her cheek then gently kissed her lips. “It’s almost impossible not to love you Korra. I really hope one day we can be together.”

With those words she put on the rest of her clothes and left the room. Korra sighed sadly and finished dressed before leaving. Opal's apartment was right across the street from the bar that was pumping with life. She was about to start her walk home when she heard her name being called.

“Korra!”

“Kyoshi, Azula what are you doing here?”

“We looked all over for you in the bar,” Kyoshi said. “Mom is missing.”

“What!?”

“It’s been four hours now, we have to go look for her,” Azula said. “Let’s go!”

...

Republic City was bustling with life. The cars zoomed behind her but she paid them no mind. Instead she glanced over the edge of the bridge down below to the harbor. The fall was giant, this was the tallest bridge in the world.

Pema climbed over the railing of the bridge sobbing and looked down below again to the harbor. “I can’t do this without you Tenzin,” she said looking up at the sky. “I can’t face my girls after this and make their lives more difficult by making them raise and feed these pups. I’ll be joining you soon my love.”

With those final words she let go of the railing and pushed herself off the ledge.

...

Kyoshi was the one who identified her. After searching all night for her they went to the police who agreed to search since the 24 hours had passed. They found her the following day washed up on the shore and called them over to identify her. Azula bravely volunteered to do it but Kyoshi didn’t let her. Instead they waited outside as Kyoshi went into the room and saw the woman who picked them up off the street and dedicated her life to raising them, dead on metal bed.

The police ruled it a suicide and gave the body to them two days later. They buried her in an abandoned field that resembled the fields that were expansive in their old village. It was the three of them alone. Suki had paid her respects, as well as a few of the other neighbors and then they were left alone to grieve for their mother.

“I refuse to believe that this was a suicide,” Azula said gritting her teeth in anger.

“We would’ve helped her, we would’ve been there for her,” Korra said wiping away her tears. “Why did she do this?”

“Because they hurt her,” Kyoshi said bitterly. “You heard what Suki said. Those people humiliated her to the point where she either took her own life or one of them killed her so she would keep her mouth shut. Either way they need to pay.”

Azula nodded in agreement. “Let’s go over there right now and show those people that mother wasn’t alone!”

“Guys that’s not gonna bring mom back,” Korra said. 

“We know that but she needs justice,” Kyoshi said crying. “How can our mother rest in peace without getting the justice she deserves!”

“Kyoshi, mom wouldn’t want us to hurt anyone,” Korra said.

“Who said anything about hurting?” Azula said. “We touch those snobby rich people and we spend the rest of our lives in jail. We go find out exactly what happened and then we make them pay for her death. Without hurting anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note this version of Opal is OOC, I actually like Opal as a character a lot but she fit this character in the story very well. Like I said before, this story is long for a reason, there's a lot of character work to be done. I am glad you guys are enjoying this story, this is definitely more intense and angsty than my previous story which was the Hogwarts one, I actually wrote the Hogwarts one purposely lighthearted because this story is much more intense. But don't worry there's plenty of fluff moments and oh the smut...there's so much smut but I'm not kidding about that slow burn...


	4. The New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

**Chapter 4: The New Job**

Katara sighed deeply and tried to wipe away the tears that were spilling from her eyes. Her heart ached for that young omega who came to the ranch and she wondered if someone comforted that girl’s pain. She was so tired of Lin hurting everyone. She had hurt her and Sokka's mother too. Just like she hurt that poor omega woman who is probably miserable right now wondering how she will care for her pups.

“Katara?”

"Sokka," she said softly. "Hey." 

"Are you still crying about Mr. Tenzin's lover?"

"I'm sorry," Katara said. "She just reminds me of our mother so much."

Sokka frowned. "Yeah. She does. Anyways there's three women here. Ever since the bosses Lin, Yun, and Rangi left on their trip, Asami has been receiving the guests as the administrator of the ranch but she’s out with Ty Lee, so...”

“I’ll take care of it, Sokka," Katara said. “Did they say what they wanted?”

Sokka shrugged. “Wait, was I supposed to talk to them? I’m just a cowboy I understand horses better than people. Maybe they’re the construction workers who will build the house for Rangi and Yun that Lin hired. They look...strong."

“Already? I thought those people were coming after Lin's return,” Katara said. “I’ll go deal with that then. Thank you Sokka.”

She and Sokka exited their room and then split ways. Sokka went back to the stables while she went to the front of the ranch where three alpha women in faded ripped jeans and wife beaters were standing. The tallest of the girls was standing in front, tan skin, freckles on her cheeks, beautiful green eyes, and height that was incredibly impressive. Beside her a petite woman with straight black hair in a ponytail stood with her arms crossed angrily, and next to her a more tan muscular girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes stood a bit more hidden and timid.

“Hello, I’m Katara the major dame of the ranch, how can I help you?” Katara said to them.

The shorter black-haired woman stepped forward pushing back the extremely tall woman who looked so angry Katara was scared she would attack. “I’m Azula Acolyte, and these are my sisters Kyoshi and Korra. We are the daughters of Pema Acolyte and we are looking for the family of Tenzin Beifong.”

Katara's eyes widened. “You need to get out of here now!”

“We aren’t going anywhere!” Kyoshi snapped stepping forward. “Our mom came here and something happened that led her to kill herself and we aren’t leaving here until we talk to the people who are responsible for this! We will not—"

Katara stopped her with her hands up. “Wait! K-kill herself? That woman... she killed herself?”

“Yes because of this family and we aren’t leaving here until we get revenge!” Kyoshi cried pushing forward only to be held back by Azula.

“No!” Korra cried helping Azula hold Kyoshi back. "We just...we just want to find out what happened to her.”

Katara's shoulders drooped. “She came here, I knew about her because I found her picture in Tenzin’s things and I tried to warn her to leave but she wanted to see Tenzin's body.”

“You saw her?” Kyoshi said tears slipping from her eyes.

Azula grabbed her shoulder and joined her in crying. “What happened Katara?”

“The lady of the House, Lin, came out and said horrible things to her,” Katara said. “She treated her like trash, called her terrible names, said the pups she was having weren't Tenzin's, and humiliated her in front of the rest of the family. Then your mother ran out of here sobbing.”

"Just like Suki said," Azula murmured.

“That’s what caused her to kill herself,” Korra said dropping her head in tears.

“She has to pay,” Kyoshi growled kicking the dirt. “She hurt our mother and we have to make her pay!”

“That woman probably spends her whole life kicking down people like us,” Azula said bitterly. “In mother's memory we have to teach her a lesson.”

“Guys that’s not...” Korra protested.

“Shut up Korra!” Kyoshi snapped.

“Where is she Katara?” Azula said.

“Wait what do you plan to do?” Katara said nervously.

“We don’t know yet but it will hurt,” Azula said gritting her teeth.

“She will cry as many tears as our mother did,” Kyoshi growled.

“Katara?” Their conversation stopped when an older woman in a wheelchair rolled up beside them. “Is there a problem here? Who are these people? I thought I heard yelling."

Kyoshi stepped forward to speak up but Katara interjected, “they are the construction workers who will be building the house for Rangi and Yun. Nothing to worry about here Ms. Toph."

Kyoshi, Azula, and Korra looked at each other in confusion then at Katara who continued, “come with me to the office to finalize the paperwork.”

Toph stared them down suspiciously as the three sisters followed Katara into the office.

Once the door shut behind them Kyoshi said, “what was that?”

“If you want a chance to get close to Lin to get revenge for what she did to your mother then this is it,” Katara said. “I’ll get all the info from the architect and cancel the job and then you guys will come in as the new workers.”

“You’re...helping us?” Azula said.

“Why?” Korra said suspiciously.

Katara sighed and lowered her gaze. “Long ago Lin destroyed someone close to me just as she did to your mother and I’ve always wanted to make her pay for what she did to me. And your mother deserves justice, she was an innocent soul who didn’t deserve what happened to her.”

“Okay then,” Kyoshi said. “So where is Lin?”

“On a trip,” Katara said. “It gives us the perfect opportunity to get you all established and set up so when they come back they believe it.”

“We have an alliance then,” Azula said extending her hand to shake Katara's.

“The only condition,” Katara said shaking Azula's hand, “is to not involve Lin's daughters. They had nothing to do with all of this.”

...

Asami sighed deeply and handed her shopping bags to Sokka who took them in addition to the ones Ty Lee had. “Sokka put those in our room,” Ty Lee said. “We shopped everywhere! I got the top of the line best outfits of the season!”

“I don’t understand why you need that,” Asami said in annoyance. “We walked around all day shopping for things you already have!”

“I don’t have any of the things I bought, all my clothes are out of season,” Ty Lee said.

“What makes something in or out of season? It’s just clothes,” Asami said rolling her eyes.

“That’s why you look like an old lady,” Ty Lee said. “Look at this,” she pointed to Asami's button up long sleeve jean shirt and her long jean skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. “You dress worse than mom.”

“Shut up,” Asami said smacking her shoulder. “I work in a ranch all day and spend most of my day on horses, this attire is practical.”

“Practical doesn’t get you alphas Asami,” Ty Lee said.

“Girls you’re back,” Katara said walking up to them. “I want you guys to...”

“Who is the owner of that junk red truck?” Asami interrupted with a face of disgust.

“And who are those super hot alphas!” Ty Lee cried nearly jumping with glee earning a smack on her arm from Asami.

Katara motioned the sisters forward and said, “these are the owners of the truck, the new construction workers who will be building Yun and Rangi’s house, Kyoshi, Azula, and Korra Acolyte. They are sisters.”

“Ooo, sisters,” Ty Lee said seductively eyeing Korra shamelessly.

Asami nudged her. “Only three of you? Wouldn’t it take too long with only three? Why not more?”

Azula responded quickly. “The architect chose us because we are skilled at our job and he doesn’t want to impose a large amount of people trampling all over your beautiful garden and disrupting the work of your ranch.”

Ty Lee swooned and Asami nudged her again. Asami turned her attention back to the new workers and said, "Okay that sounds really...considerate. When will you begin?”

“We just need the materials and we can begin immediately,” Azula said with a dashing smile to Ty Lee who blushed bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, got busy. Things are about to get real! Thank you for reading and thank you for all your awesome comments, they inspire me very much.


	5. The Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up

**Chapter 5: The Scheme**

Of course they didn’t know crap about construction. That night they drew out plans with Suki who worked a few construction jobs before starting up her little fruit stand in the village. The next morning they bought all the materials Suki said they needed with money from Katara and then they started the long drive to the Beifong ranch.

When they arrived Asami and Ty Lee were waiting for them at the entrance. Ty Lee looked absolutely stunning, she obviously dressed to impress but Asami was dressed in her conservative long jean dress and cowboy hat and wore a scowl that could only be described as hatred.

“Hiya ladies!” Ty Lee squealed batting her eyes at Korra who backed away.

“You are late!” Asami snapped glaring harshly at Ty Lee then at Korra.

“Our start time is 8 isn’t?” Azula said glancing at her watch.

Asami snarled. “It’s 8:01.”

“Seriously?” Korra muttered.

“What did you say!?” Asami snapped.

Korra immediately stammered, “Uh n-nothing!”

“Well you should...”

“Ma’am,” Kyoshi said stepping forward aggressively making both sisters back away. “We are your employees not slaves...”

“What my sister is trying to say!” Azula interjected stepping in front of Kyoshi, “is that we apologize for being 1 minute late and you can dock it from our pay if you wish, but we have been nothing but respectful and obedient since we arrived and we would appreciate it if you could treat us with the same respect.”

Asami scoffed. “Well I’m your boss so I can...”

“Asami!” Ty Lee cried smacking her arm. “Stop being a bitch these alphas are being polite.”

Asami grunted in annoyance. “I’m Asami, I run the ranch, everything you do you run it by me. The cabin will be built on the open fields behind the house, Sokka our head cowboy will take you there. Get to work.”

She turned on her heel to leave as Ty Lee waved flirtatiously at Korra and said, “hiiii, I’m Ty Lee, one of the owners of this ranch, you can come to me for...”

“Nothing,” Asami interrupted, “you can come to her for nothing, she does nothing for this ranch she literally just spends the family money for shopping, so you don’t have any reason to even look at her. Let’s go idiot!”

“Asami!” Ty Lee whined but Asami was already dragging her away.

A tan man in dirty jeans and a plaid shirt walked up to them and said, "Hi guys, I’m Sokka, excuse my boss, she's really tough because she is an omega and bows to no alpha, but once she trusts you she’s very sweet and kind.”

“I highly doubt that,” Korra muttered rolling her eyes. "She's like the wicked _bitch_ of the west."

“What’s the deal with the other one, Ty Lee?” Azula said with a growl of interest. “She was...”

“Flirtatious?” Sokka said with a smirk. “Yeah, that’s her thing. She's been itching to mate with an alpha for a while so any alpha that walks in here is game."

“Hmm,” Azula said pensively.

“Let’s get to work,” Kyoshi said.

“This way,” Sokka said.

...

They worked for 9 hours before they finally got home. Kyoshi sat on the couch once they arrived and sighed deeply. "I hope working out in the sun all day is worth it to see Lin Beifong suffer."

"What do you even hope to accomplish?" Korra said groaning in annoyance. "It won't bring mom back and you don't even have a plan!"

"Korra just shut up already!" Kyoshi said. "If you don't wanna be a part of this, then get the hell out. I don't wanna hear your whining anymore."

"I am not leaving you two alone!" Korra said.

"Then shut up!" Kyoshi snapped.

"What's the plan then?" Korra huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"I got one," Azula said.

Korra and Kyoshi turned their attention to her. "The daughters," Azula said with a smirk. "Ty Lee is desperate omega and she's obviously into you Korra, you can seduce her easily, knot her good, and then break her heart just like Tenzin did to our mother! And the other one, Asami, she's a tough cookie but she's still an omega. I bet you can break through that ice Kyoshi."

"No," Kyoshi said simply.

"Yeah I'm with Opal, so, no," Korra said scoffing.

"Why not Kyoshi? Aren't you alpha enough for Asami?" Azula insisted. "It's the same thing Tenzin did to mother. It's the perfect revenge! And Korra, _please_ , you're with Opal? So is half of the goddamn town! You aren't mated with her!"

Korra chucked a shoe at Azula's head. "Fuck off!"

"Even if she wasn't with Opal," Kyoshi said standing up. "This shit is useless! We promised Katara we wouldn't hurt the daughters."

"And what did the daughters do to defend our mother?" Azula said. "Plus that Lin bitch would be fucking devastated."

"No Azula," Kyoshi snapped shoving her shoulder. "Your plan is despicable and disgusting. Count me out."

Kyoshi stormed away to their bedroom and Azula scoffed in annoyance. "Come on Korra, just you and me like always."

Korra stood up and shook her head. "Dude I'm not interested in Ty Lee, I'm in love with Opal."

"No you're in lust with Opal, besides you don't even have to like Ty Lee, just seduce her," Azula said. "We both know you don't have issues in that department."

"Neither do you," Korra said. "Why don't you do it? Aren't _you_ alpha enough?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "I would in a heartbeat if she even showed any interest in me."

"Okay then seduce Asami then," Korra said.

"Asami didn't show interest either, listen..."

"Then why don't you tell me your real plan Azula?"

Azula shifted nervously. "W-what—what are you talking about?"

Korra gave her a deadpan look. "You think I don't know you, dickhead? You've pimped me out to sugar mommas all over the city because of your greed and thank the spirits I said no to the last one you tried to set me up with cause...seriously no one can be that desperate."

"Hey Hou-Ting is a classy lady..."

"She was vile and repulsive," Korra said. "Not to mention bat-shit crazy. So come on Azula, cut the crap. This is not about avenging our mother, this is about your goddamn greed."

"And what's wrong with trying to better our financial situation?" Azula huffed.

"Nothing, except that it won't be at my expense."

"Ty Lee is not an old crazy omega like Hou-Ting Korra," Azula said. "She's young, and sexy, and did you see her boobs, and her eyes, and..."

"Hmm," Korra said smirking. "Are you sure you want _me_ to do this? You seem to really like her."

Azula scoffed. "Yeah she's hot whatever but she likes you. So there. All you gotta do is seduce her, get her to marry you and then the family will have no choice but to welcome you to their lives...and most importantly their fortune."

Korra scoffed. "There it is. You greedy mother fucker. One day sis, that's gonna bite you right in the ass."

"I'm ambitious, not greedy, there's a difference," Azula said.

Korra laughed and gripped Azula's shoulder. "You are not ambitious sis. You might have been in the past but that all changed after running that bakery for years and realizing there was no way out of this poverty. Ambitious people want a lot and fight to get a lot by the merits of their _own_ talents. Greedy people take what they want at the expense of others. I don't know when you lost sight of that."

Azula scoffed in annoyance. "Are you in or not Korra?"

Korra shook her head. "Sorry sis, you're on your own."

...

For a week they slaved away in the sun waiting for Lin to finally return from her trip. Everyday was more or less the same.

They would arrive and Asami would be waiting for them angry and bitchy and would find any little thing to reprimand them for, especially Korra. One time Korra got yelled at for sneezing out of turn.

At some point Ty Lee would come to the site and try to flirt with all three of them. Kyoshi would ignore her completely, Korra would smile politely and sometimes laugh at her funny little jokes, and Azula would try to flirt back and fail because she was so bad at it, so Ty Lee wouldn't even notice and keep trying to flirt with Korra. After Ty Lee left Korra would say, "Azula just chill dude;" Kyoshi would say, "You fucking suck;" and Azula would respond with, "I can't fucking think when she's here she's too hot."

Lunch was always a fun occasion. They would eat in the kitchen with Sokka and Katara, and Sokka was absolutely hilarious.

Kyoshi always felt a bit sad after lunch. Sitting there laughing and chatting with Sokka and Katara always reminded her of all the great lunches they would have with Pema. Pema was fun and full of life and there was so much more life for her to live. Tenzin stole it from her. Lin stole it from her. It wasn't fair.

Later in the afternoon, Toph would roll over to the site with a bottle of whiskey and some cups and ask the sisters to have a drink with her. They usually said yes if Asami wasn't around cause if Asami caught them she would tear them a new one. Toph was fun and carefree and the sisters genuinely liked her. They enjoyed drinking with her and talking about the war.

After a week of the routine and them digging random holes and placing bricks incorrectly, Katara broke the monotony with some news. "Got a call just a bit ago," she said to them as they packed their stuff to go home for the day. "Lin will be back tomorrow."

Kyoshi looked at her sisters then at Katara. "Really?"

"In the morning," Katara said. "Make sure you guys bring the plans with you and remember to stay calm, you don't wanna blow your cover so soon."

"What if that's our plan?" Kyoshi said.

Katara sighed. "It be really nice if you didn't take me down with you."

"Yeah she's right," Korra said grabbing Kyoshi’s arm. "We can't do Katara like that after she helped us out."

"Don't worry Katara," Azula said. "We won't blow our cover."

...

"Korra!"

Korra perked up when someone approached her table. The perky, bald-headed omega waved nervously, "H-hey!"

Korra rolled her eyes. Opal's annoying best friend was definitely not someone she wanted to see tonight. "What is it Aang?"

"Haven't seen you in a couple of nights," Aang shifted nervously. "Wha—whatcha doing here?"

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "Not that you aren't usually...chipper, but you're more rattled than usual, what's going on?"

"N-nothing," Aang squeaked. "I just...this is probably not a good night to see Opal, come back tomorrow."

Korra stood up. "Alright what's going on?"

"Nothing! Just, come back tomorrow okay?" Aang insisted.

"Where's Opal?" Korra turned and walked towards the dressing rooms.

Aang gripped her wrist. "No! Please alpha, listen to me I'm saying this for your own good! Leave now!"

"Aang," Korra said. "I've been coming around here for four months seeing Opal, and you've known me for a while now, so you should know I'm stubborn. So if you don't want me to go back there, then tell me why?"

Aang gulped and nodded. "Okay okay!"

Korra sat back down and motioned to the chair in front of her. Aang sat across from her and started fidgeting nervously. "So um, Kuvira is back in town."

"Kuvira?" Korra said. "Who's that?"

Aang gulped. "Opal's alpha."

"Her alpha?"

"She owns her Korra," Aang said. "And she is a thug of the worst kind. I have seen it again and again where alphas, betas, and even omegas who pursue Opal wind up disappeared or dead. And well...Opal didn't want that for you."

Korra scoffed. "I'm not scared."

"Korra," Aang said. "Don't be blinded by your emotions! Think! Opal will never ever be yours. Kuvira has bitten her and wears her bite as well! She gives her luxuries you could never afford even working five jobs! Even if Kuvira gave Opal the choice to leave she would never go with you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Korra said tears rushing down her face. "Opal loves me."

"But she loves money more," Aang said. "I'm her best friend. I know."

"I'm not gonna give up Aang," Korra said. "I think that love is worth fighting for!"

Aang sighed. "You're just gonna get heartbroken or worse." He stood up to leave. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Korra watched Aang leave then spotted Opal up on the balcony with a tall broad alpha woman who was clipping a diamond necklace onto her. That must be Kuvira. Opal was smiling brightly, more brightly that Korra had ever seen as she admired her new necklace in the mirror then turned around to kiss Kuvira.

Korra staggered away in agony. That was a passionate kiss. That was a kiss of love. She glanced at Aang who was looking at her sympathetically then turned on her heel and walked out of the bar.

...

"You're here early," Azula said from her spot on the couch where she was trimming her toenails. "I thought you'd be getting freaky right now with your whore."

Korra plopped down beside her and shrugged.

Azula glanced at her in surprise. "What? You're not gonna hit me like always?"

"You aren't saying anything that isn't true," Korra said tossing her keys on the table.

"Well damn," Azula said. "My sister got her common sense back!"

"I'm in."

Azula's brow furrowed. "In? In what?"

"Your scheme," Korra said. "The only thing Opal cares about is money so I'm gonna give her that so she could be with me and no one else."

"Dude," Azula said. "Your relationship is fucked up..."

"Do you want to do this still or not?"

Azula staggered back slightly. "Y-yeah! Yeah of course."

"So I'm in," Korra said. "I'll seduce Ty Lee and get her to marry me."

"Oh, uh," Azula said gulping, "T-Ty Lee? N-not Asami?"

"Asami? Dude she hates my guts the most out of all three of us!" Korra said.

"I know but maybe it's because she likes you!" Azula said. "You can just go with the flow and..."

"But why not Ty Lee? She's an easy target," Korra said. "She just oozes those omega pheromones and she flirts with me on a daily basis and..."

"Well she flirts with all of us..."

Korra studied her for a moment. "You _like_ her!"

"What!? N-no! No I don't!"

"Dude you have a boner for her so hard they can see it from space!"

"No!" Azula cried standing up. "I don't like her!"

Korra stood up and smirked at her. "So you would be okay if I seduced her, and knotted her, and married her, and filled her up with pups?"

Azula gulped her hesitation then said, "y-yes. Yes I would."

"Uh huh," Korra said. "Okay then, whatever you say."

...

"You're really gonna go through with this stupid scheme Korra?" Kyoshi said as they carried packs of concrete powder to the machine.

"Got any better ideas?" Korra said.

"Azula is using you don't you see?" Kyoshi said. "That fucker uses her vast intelligence for evil."

"I won't let Azula control me Kyoshi," Korra said.

"And what about your girlfriend? The singer?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Korra said. "She has as alpha and Ty Lee doesn't so there."

Kyoshi sighed. "This scheme is stupid. Sorry I just can't support this."

"Well it's a good thing we don't need your support," Azula said stepping in between them and waving pick axes at them. "Now put that down and help me dig."

The three of them scattered around the area and started digging with their pick axes. They were digging for a while when Ty Lee, Asami, and Toph approached them with an older woman and a slender man who had the face of an asshole for sure.

"So these are the workers?" the man said. "I don't see much progress."

"It's only been a week, Yun," Toph said rolling her eyes. "What'dya expect? A fucking palace?

"Surely they should have more than...a bunch of holes and random bricks everywhere."

"You don't know shit about construction dickface," Toph said making Ty Lee chortle in laughter.

"Mother that's enough!" the older woman said.

"Workers," Asami called out to them. "This is my mother, the owner of this entire estate Mrs. Lin Beifong. You are expected to call her Mrs. Beifong."

Azula and Korra stepped in front of Kyoshi and tried to smile amicably as Kyoshi glared daggers into her and gripped her pick ax so tight they thought she would snap it right in half.

Lin stepped forward and looked at them sternly. "I expect you all to obey the rules of this house and you are not to step foot into the house unless asked to specifically, like right now where I expect the three of you to be in my office at the end of the day to review your contracts. Now this will be the owner of the house you are building and the new man of the house Yun."

"I want this house to be perfect for me and my wife," Yun said firmly making both Toph and Ty Lee scoff and roll their eyes. "I will be monitoring you closely and what I say goes when it comes to the construction of my house!"

"Yes sir," Azula said. "Would you like to see the plans?"

Yun shifted nervously. "Uh, no...I uh trust the architect."

"Or the doofus doesn't know how to read plans at all," Toph said.

Ty Lee sniggered. Lin scoffed in annoyance. "Mother, Ty Lee you aren't needed here anymore. Asami get them out of here please."

Asami immediately obeyed ignoring Toph and Ty Lee's protests.

"Alright," Yun said puffing out his chest in an attempt to be more dominant even though none of the alphas around him were even affected. "Get back to work!" He spun on his heel and walked away leaving them alone with Lin.

There was so much Kyoshi wanted to say. She wanted to lunge at Lin, grab her by her smug throat and tell her who she was and what she did to their mother. Her mother to this woman was nothing more than a maggot. She probably treated everyone just like that and didn't even give a second thought to her.

"Good to meet you," Lin said turning away. "I'll let you get back to work. Make sure to wipe your shoes before you come to my office later, I don't need you drudging up mud all over my carpet like filthy animals."

Kyoshi growled lowly and shoved past Azula and Korra who tried to pull her back but failed miserably. Kyoshi stalked behind Lin, her fist gripping the ax tightly ready to swing; ready to crack her head open and hear her scream in agony. For Pema. For all the pain this woman caused her, for all...

"Mom? What are..."

Kyoshi froze in her tracks.

"Ah Rangi," Lin hugged her by the waist then turned to face the siblings. "Workers, this is my daughter Rangi, you are working on her cabin. She will be more involved once the cabin is ready to start being decorated and furnished."

Kyoshi just stared. Never in her entire life had she ever seen someone as...beautiful. She was a beta but still intoxicated her as if she were an omega. The pick ax slipped from her hand and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Oh hello Mrs. Rangi," Azula said stepping forward. "I am Azula and these are my sisters Korra and Kyoshi. If you have any questions about the cabin feel free to ask." Rangi was totally unresponsive she just kept staring at Kyoshi.

Lin snorted. "She won't have any questions. That's what her _husband_ is here for. Come along Rangi."

Lin pulled her away but Rangi still glanced over her shoulder to look back at Kyoshi.

"So that's the final sister?" Korra said.

"Yep, just as beautiful as the others," Azula said. "But she's a beta not an omega."

"Oh yeah beautiful for sure!" Korra said.

"Too bad she's married," Azula said walking back towards the site with Korra.

"Hey Azula," Kyoshi said turning to them.

Azula and Korra stopped and looked at her.

"You know that scheme?" Kyoshi said. "About seducing the daughters?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh back to this? We already know you disapprove, you made it..."

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I hope you guys are enjoying my fic so far, every chapter gets more and more intense and I hope you're up for the ride. I love your comments, they encourage me to post faster so thank you for your kind words.


	6. Plan Into Action

**Chapter 6: Plan Into Action**

Korra was lifting a few bricks onto a wheelbarrow when she saw Ty Lee trotting by on a horse. She glanced around to check that the coast was clear then smirked. This would be a piece of cake.

She dropped one of the bricks on the floor then cried out and threw herself on the ground. Ty Lee jumped off her horse and ran to her side almost immediately.

Korra smirked. _Too easy_.

"Are you alright?" Ty Lee said crouching down beside her.

"I hurt my leg," Korra said scrunching up her face. "Help me to the worker's locker room please."

"Y-yes of course," Ty Lee said draping one of Korra's arms over her shoulders and grabbing her around the waist to lift her up. Korra made sure to release all the alpha pheromones possible and put her face very close to Ty Lee's face. She smirked when the omega blushed furiously.

Korra limped along with Ty Lee until they reached the locker room and Ty Lee helped her sit on the bench. "I'll, uh," Ty Lee backed away blushing. "I'll grab the first aid kit."

Korra watched her run into the adjacent bathroom then jumped up off the bench and hurriedly slid down her pants. Ty Lee walked back in with the first aid kit right when Korra had her pants down to her knees.

Korra groaned dramatically and sat back down. "It's right here on my thigh."

Ty Lee knelt in front of her and Korra spread her legs so that Ty Lee was in between them. She blushed bright pink and stammered, "W-where? I-I don't see anything."

Korra grabbed Ty Lee's hand and seductively put it on her inner thigh whispering, "there."

A loud knock on the door made them jolt apart. Ty Lee scrambled to her feet as Korra jumped off the bench to pull up her pants.

"Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee squeaked. "It's Asami! Hide!"

Korra scrambled around for a moment then ran into the bathroom to hide. Ty Lee adjusted her hair a bit then unlocked the door.

Asami burst in aggressively and immediately started searching the room. "What the hell are you doing in the workers' locker room?" Asami snapped accusingly. "Who are you with?"

Ty Lee shifted nervously. "No one."

"Then why are you here? With the door locked?" Asami said getting up in Ty Lee's face.

"Back up," Ty Lee said shoving her away. "I only came here...came here for...this!" Ty Lee ran to the bench and picked up the first aid kit. "I need a band-aid for my finger, got a small cut. The door must have locked on accident."

Asami narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "There's first aid kits inside."

"This was closer," Ty Lee shot back. "To, to uh where I was."

Asami grit her teeth then rushed into the bathroom. Ty Lee held her breath.

A moment later Asami emerged alone with her face stone hard. "Well then, get your band-aid and get out of here."

Ty Lee took out a band-aid and set the first aid kit down on the bench. "Got it."

Ty Lee scampered out as quickly as she could and Asami watched her go then followed her out. Ty Lee ran over to the main house like a bat out of hell and Asami pursed her lip. Something was up. Ty Lee was hiding something.

She heard a noise from the locker room and jumped to one of the bushes nearby to hide. She watched in silence as Korra peeked out of the door to check if the coast was clear then ran out towards the work site.

Asami stepped out of the bush once she was out of sight and clenched her fists. "That lying little...gaaahh!" Asami kicked a bucket and nearly punched a tree.

She was in that room! Alone! With...Korra! How could she do that!? Oh this wasn't staying like this! Hell no it wasn't! She would march up to her mother right now and tell her everything! She would...

"Asami?"

Asami snapped out of her anger and looked at Katara who was standing there watching her in shock. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Why would you ask me that!?" Asami snapped.

Katara recoiled back and nodded, "Oh, o-okay, just, uh making sure."

When she turned to leave Asami stopped her. "Katara wait. I'm sorry, I'm just, not in a good mood."

Katara smiled at her. "Yeah I know."

"And yet you still approached me?"

"Well that's what loyalty is no?" Katara said. "When you care about someone truly you take risks so to speak and you do things you don't necessarily want to, to protect them."

"So you didn't want to ask me if I was okay?" Asami said laughing.

"I knew you would yell at me, so, no not particularly," Katara said. "But I mean, I've been here for years so I guess I care."

"You guess?" Asami said smiling.

Katara grinned widely. "I guuueess." She waved goodbye and walked away.

Asami sighed deeply and leaned up against the tree.

No she couldn't snitch on Ty Lee. If she did that Ty Lee would be in so much trouble and then her mom would fire Korra and then she wouldn't be able to see Korra anymore and...wait...why would she care about that lowly construction worker? Gah! Dammit Ty Lee!

...

"So I made my move."

Azula looked up at her from the ground where she was stacking bricks. "Your move?"

"I pretended to be hurt and got to be alone with Ty Lee," Korra said smirking. "She melted like putty in my hands. I'll knot her by the end of the week."

Azula stood up. "Y-yeah? That's...that's g-good."

Korra pursed her lip. "How come you don't look happy? Isn't this what you wanted me to do?"

"Yes! Of course!" Azula said plastering a fake smile on her face. "Good job. Now you gotta ask her out."

"You make no sense," Korra said. "I thought you would be more excited, this was your plan and...waaaaiit a minute!"

"What?" Azula said nervously.

Korra stepped up to her and smirked at her. "You like her."

"What? No!"

"Dude I called it!"

"Korra no, dude..."

"Azula you are my sister, I've known you my whole life, who you kidding?"

Azula sighed. "Fine yes I like her! But, that doesn't matter, she doesn't like me, she likes you so let's just proceed with the plan."

Korra looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't look at me like that Korra."

"But you _never_ like _anyone_."

"Yeah yeah boo hoo woe is me," Azula said mockingly. "It's just a crush. We can't lose an opportunity like this because of a crush. So proceed. Ask her out."

Korra frowned. "If you're sure sis."

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Korra!"

Korra jumped and turned to see Asami who was standing at the work site looking at her with what could only be described as a death glare.

"We don't pay you to be wandering around having chit chat with your sister!" Asami snapped.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Ah wicked bitch of the west is here," she muttered to Azula who snickered softly.

"What did you say!?"

Korra stood upright at attention. "Nothing ma'am! I'll get back to work."

"Meet me in my office in five minutes," Asami said firmly. "We need to talk about your conduct." She turned on her heel and stormed away.

"Spirits," Azula said. "That bitch hates your guts dude."

"She nearly caught me and Ty Lee in the locker room," Korra said. "She has it out for me for sure. Didn't Kyoshi say she was in? Can she start seducing this bitch already so she can get off my back?"

Azula chuckled and nodded, "I'll tell her to get right on it."

Korra started walking towards the office. "Wish me luck."

"Don't die sis."

...

Kyoshi stared openly at Rangi as she sat at the patio table with Toph, playing cards and chatting. Kyoshi loved the way her head would throw back when she laughed and the sound of her laughter made her blood burn.

She was enamored. The girl had a beautiful sweet innocence that was just...so fucking beautiful.

And Kyoshi hated it.

When it came to all the other members of Tenzin's family she felt nothing but hate because they all played a part in her mother's death but something about Rangi was different. It was like all her anger was cut off like someone pinching the tip a hose to stop the water. Instead of anger all she felt was tenderness, affection, admiration, and most infuriatingly...lust.

Kyoshi wasn't one for high passion sexual adventures. Her former lovers were few and far in between and even they had to build a relationship for several months before Kyoshi even _considered_ sleeping with them.

But Rangi was different. With Rangi, Kyoshi wanted to do _everything_. Not an even an omega in heat made her feel this deep urge to take her, bite her, knot her, fill her until she couldn't take it anymore. It was a passion that burned deep within, like a fire bursting through her chest.

And when Rangi looked back at her she would burn worse. And Rangi _would_ look a lot, with the same intensity and lust that Kyoshi was looking at her.

This can't be happening to her, not this intense with the daughter of the man who caused her mother's death. It just can't be!

With a frustrated sigh, Kyoshi grabbed a wheelbarrow of bricks and headed back towards the construction site. She glanced back one more time at Rangi and saw her staring again. Dammit. She's screwed.

...

"Korra, hey!" Ty Lee said as Korra walked over to Asami's office. "How's your leg?"

"Huh? My le--OH! It's better thank you!" Korra said chuckling awkwardly.

"I'm glad, that was a close call with my sister, she's a narc," Ty Lee said.

"Actually I'm on my way to talk with her in her office," Korra said.

Ty Lee looked panicked. "You think she knows something?"

Korra frowned. "I hope not. Let's meet up at the end of my shift in the locker room." She stepped towards her smirking seductively. "We can talk about this and...maybe some other things."

Ty Lee blushed and smiled flirtatiously. "I'll be there."

Korra winked playfully at her then walked the rest of the way to Asami's office. _Ha! Too easy._

"I said _five_ minutes not six!" Asami snapped the moment Korra walked through the door.

Korra sighed in annoyance. What the hell does this girl have against her? "Sorry miss." She sat down across from her and tried to remain calm.

Asami didn't calm down in the slightest. She stomped to Korra's chair, gripped her shirt roughly and got right in her face. "I fucking saw you!"

"Saw me?"

"Leaving the locker room after Ty Lee," Asami snapped. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"I don't have any intentions with your sister," Korra said coolly.

"You're lying! I saw it! And I see the way she flirts with you all the time and the looks you give her! Are you sleeping with her?"

Korra smirked at her. "If I was what's it to ya?"

"She's my sister that's what! And I won't let her soil her reputation by sleeping with some lowly construction worker," Asami gripped her shirt tighter. "You're just another superior alpha preying on helpless omegas."

Korra yanked Asami's hands off her and stood up right in front of her face. She let out a low alpha growl and immediately Asami submitted but still looked at her with fierce eyes. "There is nothing helpless about your sister. What your sister chooses to do is her business. You have no right..."

"Yes I do! As your boss I have the right to know who the fuck is in my house especially when they're trying to hook up my sister!"

"I don't have any intentions with your sister and even if I did she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Then I would have no choice but to make sure my mom knew about it!"

"And why doesn't she already?"

Korra and Asami were in each other's faces panting hard, the anger building worse and worse. The scent of omega filled Korra's nose and felt herself start to grow in her pants. Her eyes widened in shock. That hadn't even happened when Ty Lee was close to her touching her thigh. _What the hell?_

Asami shoved her away obviously shaken by the sudden surge of instinct and snapped, "I'm warning you Korra. Get away from my sister."

"And I'm warning you, _omega_ , stay out of my life!" Korra snapped right back.

"Get out!" Asami yelled.

"Gladly!" Korra yelled back turning on her heel and storming out.

...

"You said what?" Opal's anger was increasing. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Aang shrank into his chair. "I just wanted to protect her Opal."

"You let me worry about that!" Opal snapped.

"Please understand Opal, Kuvira will kill Korra," Aang said.

"I can handle Kuvira."

"No you can't," Aang cried.

"Kuvira is MY mate and I know what I can handle! You need to mind your business!" Opal said. "As my best friend you should be on my side."

"And just let Kuvira kill that poor girl?"

"She won't if I ask her not to," Opal said.

"Yeah because Kuvira has been so forgiving in the past," Aang said scoffing. "She will make it look like an accident or something."

"Then shut up about it, Kuvira doesn't need to know!" Opal said desperately.

"She already knows Opal!" Aang said. "Kuvira knows everything. That's why I made Korra leave last night."

Opal sat down in a huff. "Well I want to keep seeing her."

"Opal you..."

Opal cut Aang off. "It's my final decision."

Aang scoffed. "You stubborn selfish girl."

Opal grabbed her phone and dialed.

' _Hey it's Korra, if you're getting this message it's either because I'm away from my phone or I couldn't afford to pay the bill but I can still see the messages!_ '

Opal sighed. "Hey Korra it's me Opal. I'm so sorry for what Aang told you last night, I already told you that we weren't exclusive but I still love you and want to be with you. Meet me at the bar tonight."

After Opal hung up she looked at Aang who looked scared. "Who are you meeting tonight?"

Opal stood up quickly. "Kuvira. Hey."

"Who are you meeting? That Korra girl who you've been seeing regularly?"

Aang left the room so quickly neither of them even noticed his exit. Opal walked towards Kuvira and grabbed her hand. "Kuvira baby you know you're my number 1 girl, you're my mate and no one can ever change that. But I like to have fun."

"Hmm but not regularly," Kuvira said. "Not every single night for four months. Plus I just heard you say you love her."

"That was just to get her here, you know I only love you," Opal said nervously.

"I will not have you seeing someone regularly!" Kuvira yelled gripping Opal's arms. "You are MY mate!"

"Kuvira please don't hurt her," Opal said. "It's just a fling, I will always be yours and no one else's."

"I don't like anyone touching my property!" Kuvira snapped. "Does she knot you?"

"Never!" Opal cried. "Only you baby!"

As Kuvira turned to leave growling, Opal grabbed her arm and said, "If you hurt Korra we are done."

Kuvira turned and looked at her with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Opal said gritting her teeth. "You make money off of Aang sure but I am your real money maker and without me you ain't shit. If you so much as touch one single hair on Korra's body I will leave and watch your business crash and burn."

Kuvira laughed dangerously. "Oh Opal you naive girl. I have pull in every business in this whole goddamn city! You leave me you'll never find work again!"

"I'm talented! I don't need you!"

"Aww how cute," Kuvira said. "You actually think talent is enough to make it. You ungrateful bitch, I gave you everything you have! Your luxurious apartment, your beautiful jewelry, your brand name clothes and shoes, your pretty hair and nails, everything! It's all thanks to me. You think your precious little Korra can give you that?"

With a huff Kuvira turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Opal grunted angrily. No one was going to keep her away from Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dislike Opal then I have accomplished my goal, but don't worry friends there is a lot of character development to be done especially with Asami. Hope you're enjoying my fic! I love your comments, thank you very much and keep them coming :)


	7. Complications

**Chapter 7: Complications**

"So here's the thing," Azula said sitting beside Kyoshi as they finished up their shift. "You said you were in on our plan and you haven't done anything yet. When are you gonna seduce Asami."

"I have zero intention of seducing Asami," Kyoshi said simply.

"I thought you said you were in."

"There's other sisters aren't there?"

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Ty Lee is already starting to fall for Korra and Rangi is married."

"So what?" Kyoshi said with a low growl. "Tenzin sure didn't care that he was married and mated when he screwed our mother!"

"We don't mess with the married one! That's just disastrous!"

"And why not?" Kyoshi stood up. "You've been with married women before why does it matter."

"One time!" Azula said. "I didn’t even know she was married. And this wasn't part of the plan."

"I thought the plan was to seduce them and break their hearts," Kyoshi said. "So why does their relationship status matter? Unless you had some other plan in mind..."

Azula grit her teeth and shoved Kyoshi’s shoulders hard. "I will not let you fuck this up for us Kyoshi."

Kyoshi shoved Azula back. "Stay the fuck out of my way, I don't give a shit about your plans."

Azula kicked over an empty wheelbarrow then stormed towards the locker rooms. She stopped when she saw Korra getting in a cab.

"Hey where are you going?" Azula called out.

Korra waved her phone. "Opal wants me back."

"Wait, what!? But our plan..."

"Sorry sis, Opal is more important."

"Korra!" Azula cried. "You can't do this to me!"

But it fell on deaf ears as Korra closed the door of the car and they drove away. Azula kicked the dirt in frustration and stomped towards the locker room muttering, "I can't fucking believe my sisters!"

With an angry growl she burst into the locker room and yanked off her shirt. She didn't even bother turning on the lights as she moved to her locker to grab her non-work shirt.

"Korra?"

Azula froze in her spot and turned slowly. Because her eyes had already adjusted she was able to make out Ty Lee's silhouette. There was a small beam of light shining through where Azula could see that Ty Lee was wearing really small booty shorts and a tiny plaid shirt that showed her cleavage nicely.

Azula's mouth went dry and she hissed when she felt herself swell and grow in her pants. The small noise attracted Ty Lee's attention and she started walking over to her like a tiger stalking its prey.

Azula tried to back up but the locker stopped her. What was happening right now?

"Ah, there you are," Ty Lee said. "Meeting me in the dark? You naughty girl Korra."

Azula's eyes widened. _Wait, Korra?_

"Wa—“

Ty Lee pressed her hard against the lockers and kissed her before Azula could explain. Her lips were so soft and her body felt so good pressed against her. Azula melted and returned the kiss with a low alpha growl. She gripped Ty Lee's hips and pulled her tight against her letting her feel her aching hardness as she slipped her tongue into her mouth and started swirling it around.

Ty Lee moaned desperately and slid her hands into Azula's hair. They kissed frantically, tongues swirling, hands roaming all over each other's body for several minutes until Ty Lee stumbled backwards taking Azula with her. They crashed onto the lockers on the other side where there was a stream of light.

Ty Lee gasped loudly and shoved Azula off of her. "What the fuck! You aren't Korra!"

Azula stumbled over her words but really couldn't explain herself.

"What is wrong with you? Fucking asshole!" Ty Lee shoved Azula into the other lockers then slapped her hard across the face before she stormed out of the locker room adjusting her clothes.

Azula didn't even feel the sting of the slap, all she could feel was tingling on her lips, the deep warmth within her that started at her chest then burst through her entire body, and the powerful aching throbbing of her cock that was straining hard against the seam of her jeans. Had they remained kissing for a few more moments, Azula would have knotted her right then and there against the lockers. She leaned against the lockers and sighed. That was the best kiss she ever had in her life.

...

"What's your deal?"

Kyoshi looked over her shoulder and nearly gasped when she saw Rangi standing there right beside the work site looking stern and angry.

"My deal?" Kyoshi said standing up straight.

"Yeah, I've been observing you," Rangi said. "You walk around working silently and then every time you spot my mom you look like you wanna kill her and then you look at me and you just stare and I know what that look means. Especially if it's coming from an alpha."

Kyoshi didn't respond. She just stared and shrugged.

"Well stop doing that," Rangi said. "I'm married."

"How is me staring at you affecting your marriage Mrs. Rangi?" Kyoshi said.

"I don't like it," Rangi said.

"Then why do you stare back?" Kyoshi said.

"Because you unnerve me."

Kyoshi stepped closer to her, so close that they were just inches apart. "I unnerve you? And why is that?"

Rangi gulped. "I-I don't know. Just don't stare at me."

"Well Mrs. Rangi I can guarantee you that a lot of people probably stare at you all the time," Kyoshi said. "Do _they_ unnerve you?"

Rangi's breath hitched when Kyoshi stepped so close to her she could feel her breath on her face. Rangi's heart was pounding hard. She never felt this way before, especially not with Yun.

Ever since that horrible night of her attack she never felt even physical attraction to anyone else at all, and now she was here with a woman she had only met recently standing way too close and wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

"N-no they don't," she managed to breath out.

"So then maybe you should think about why _I_ do," Kyoshi said. "You are married after all."

Rangi staggered away and gulped audibly. "Just...stop staring."

Rangi walked away and Kyoshi stared after her. Spirits talking to her was even more intoxicating.

Rangi felt Kyoshi's eyes on her but she didn't dare turn around. She was afraid that if she did she would run into her arms and do something she would really regret.

She rounded the corner when a firm arm gripped her elbow and yanked her into a small alley in between the main house and the stables.

"Ow! Fuck Yun! You're hurting me!"

Yun didn't even loosen his grip. Instead he pulled her towards him and snarled right in her face, "why the fuck were you talking to that construction worker?"

"Let me go! Ow! Yun!"

"Answer me!"

"I don't need to tell you shit!" Rangi cried struggling against him.

"You're my wife!"

"On paper and nothing more. Let go of me Yun!"

"That will all change once our house is done Rangi," Yun said with a wicked grin. "Every time I try to consummate our marriage you have a panic attack and one of your family members comes to your rescue. But in our new house I don't care how much you cry and scream you will be mine."

"I hate you Yun," Rangi spat in his face. "I am so glad that my mom is having you run my dad's businesses in the city so I don't have to see your fucking face around here all day. Now, let me go!"

"Hey!"

Yun released Rangi immediately and turned to Katara and Sokka who had caught them.

"Is everything okay here?" Sokka spoke calmly but he stood up tall and protective ready to strike.

Katara ran to Rangi's side and hugged her. "Are you alright Rangi?"

Rangi returned the hug affectionately and said, "yes I am Katara, thank you. Let's get out of here."

They both walked out of the alleyway hugging as Yun and Sokka continued their stare down. "You should learn to mind your business Sokka," Yun said.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "And you should learn to keep your hands to yourself Yun."

Yun smirked at him and then brushed past him making sure to shoulder check him hard. Sokka just watched him walk away with his fists clenched.

...

"You alright?" Katara said handing Rangi a cup of tea and sitting beside her at the kitchen table.

"I'm okay thank you Katara," Rangi said sipping the tea.

Sokka entered at that moment. “Rangi! You okay?"

"I'm good," Rangi said nodding. "Thanks for defending me. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Sokka scoffed. "Who? That chump? No way!"

Ty Lee stormed in angrily and kicked over a chair. Sokka immediately picked up the chair and spread his hands out to Ty Lee. "Whoa there tiger calm down."

"You're gonna get punched in the throat if you don't back off Sokka," Ty Lee warned baring her teeth.

"Sokka get away you're gonna die," Katara said laughing.

Rangi stood up worriedly. "Ty Lee, sis what's wrong?"

Ty Lee grit her teeth and clenched her fists. She wanted to just be angry at Azula for pretending to be Korra but every time she closed her eyes she remembered the feel of her perfect lips and her skin underneath her finger tips and how fucking good her hardness felt pressing against her stomach. It was the best kiss she ever had in her entire life and if they hadn't stumbled into the light Ty Lee would have gone all the way with Azula in that locker room, and that pissed her off to no end. She was still burning and even felt traces of her heat coming on! Azula nearly triggered her heat! With just a kiss!

"Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee took a deep breath and sat down. "I'm fine, just something that didn't go my way. I'm sorry Sokka you know I love you."

Sokka grinned at her. "I never take it personally."

"Black tea with extra sugar?" Katara said smiling.

"Please," Ty Lee said grinning.

"So that's how you get them to love you," Sokka said as Rangi sat beside Ty Lee and hugged her shoulders. "Maybe I should brush your horses extra fluffy and you'll like me more."

Rangi laughed and extended her other arm to Sokka as well. "Oh shut it we love you too Sokka."

"Unfortunately."

They all turned around and saw Asami standing at the doorway with Toph.

"What?" Toph said with a teasing grin rolling in towards Sokka. "You guys actually like this guy?"

"That's why I said unfortunately," Asami said with a teasing grin moving to the counter and sitting beside Ty Lee. 

"Annoying but charming," Rangi added.

"We only keep you around cause of Katara," Ty Lee said giggling.

"Hey meanies," Sokka said with a pout.

"Ah my favorite part of the day," Katara said handing Asami and Toph cups of tea. "Make fun of Sokka time."

"Oh I got so many more," Asami said chuckling.

"Oh yeah yeah Asami I can't take you seriously," Sokka said laughing. "Cause even when you're being a little bitch I remember just how sweet you actually are."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

"How is Sokka the only one who can get away with calling you a bitch?" Ty Lee cried. "Not even I can do that!"

"He's her fave," Rangi said.

"That's only cause he's a beta," Toph added nudging her teasingly. "Don't you know Asami hates all alphas?"

The kitchen erupted with loud laughter as Asami cried, "I do _not_!"

"What is all this ruckus!?"

The kitchen immediately quieted down and the all turned to Lin who walked in. Sokka immediately stood up and said, "I'll get back to work so..."

"It's okay to relax for a bit Sokka," Lin said smiling slightly.

Sokka smiled at her then tipped his cowboy hat to her before leaving the room waving at them.

"In a good mood today?" Asami said smiling.

"It's a miracle!" Toph said teasingly.

"Oh don't start mother," Lin said laughing.

"Coffee Mrs. Lin?" Katara said.

"You know how I like it," Lin said.

"Black," Katara said. "Nice and easy."

"Black as your heart!" Toph cried dramatically.

"Hey! Behave!" Lin said tossing a napkin at Toph's head.

"Listen I dodged bullets you think you're gonna get me with a napkin?" Toph said.

"You say that but you're in a wheelchair grandma?" Ty Lee said laughing.

Toph and Rangi burst out laughing and Lin reached over to smack the back of Ty Lee's head as Asami cried, "Hey! That isn't funny!"

"If _I_ think it's funny, then it's funny," Toph said. "Take a chill pill Asami."

"Here ya go Mrs. Lin," Katara said handing her a mug. "I'm gonna go make sure your bedrooms are ready for bed."

"Thanks Katara!" Lin said.

"Bye Katara!" Ty Lee said.

"Thanks for the tea," Rangi said.

After Katara left Lin said, "So Rangi, I heard you and Yun got in a fight."

"What else is new?" Toph said scoffing. "That guy is a dick."

"Enough of that," Lin said. "Yun is a good guy."

"Compared to whom mom?" Ty Lee said. "A turd?"

"You too?" Asami said in annoyance. "He's our brother-in-law you can't talk about him like that."

"Asami is right," Lin said standing up tall. "He's being disrespected all the time by you two, Ty Lee and mother, and Rangi you show him no affection at all, it makes sense that he's a little angry."

Rangi scoffed. "Did you really just justify him grabbing me aggressively and hurting my arm?" She lifted her arm to show the bruises starting to grow near her elbow.

"Oh hell no!" Ty Lee said taking her earrings off. "I will fuck him up."

"Me too," Toph said rolling backwards. "I have my gun still!"

"Hey hey no!" Lin said stopping Toph from rolling away. "I already talked to him about that. I told him he was wrong to do that and he said he will apologize and that it will never happen again."

"See? He is a good guy he wants to apologize," Asami said. "People make mistakes."

"Mom, why do you insist on keeping me married to him?" Rangi said. "I don't love him."

"Why do you insist on meddling in your daughter's lives?" Toph said.

"Yeah why can't we just marry for love?" Ty Lee said.

At that Asami glared at her and angrily said, "Because knowing you you'll choose some idiot alpha who will take advantage of you."

Ty Lee looked at Asami shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Hey hey now don't fight," Lin said sitting down between them. "Marrying within our class is so important I won't allow it any other way and I won't budge on that. Listen my sister Suyin married a poor man named Baatar and my dad warned her that he wouldn't support her financially so she moved with him. They lived in a shack with rats and roaches and eventually Su had to prostitute herself while her husband dealt drugs."

"It wasn't quite as simple as that Lin," Toph said sadly. "Su's father was a difficult man even for a beta, and Su was a prideful alpha who refused to let a beta dominate her. I was fighting in the war at that time, if I had been around I would have never let him do that to Su."

"Su did it to herself mother," Lin said frowning. "She should have just married a man in her class. Baatar was not the right omega for her. After Baatar was killed in drug deal gone bad, Su didn't have the courage to come back home. She eventually died of HIV."

Toph sighed sadly. "I returned from the war on leave one day to find out that my youngest daughter was dead. After that I was distraught that I went right back to the war without break until I came back in a wheelchair."

"Spirits, I had no idea," Ty Lee said.

"That's horrible," Rangi said.

Asami pulled Lin into a hug. "I'm sorry mom and Grandma Toph."

"I miss her everyday," Lin said wiping away her tears. "She had five pups but I never was able to find them."

"I always think about my grandchildren," Toph said solemnly. "I keep wondering what happened to them and if they're okay."

"Wouldn't all of that have been avoided if your dad would have just helped them?" Rangi said. "If he had just helped Su and Baatar then they would probably be here and we would know our cousins."

"And end up in a situation like Hou-Ting?" Lin said.

Asami moved back to her seat and shuddered. "Ugh that snake."

"Married a bunch of rich alphas just for money and then they all 'mysteriously' died," Lin said.

"Mysteriously?" Ty Lee said wide eyed. "Like she killed them?"

"Nah don't be gullible Ty Lee, those are just rumors," Rangi said shaking her head.

"Those men died of natural causes," Toph said. "Hou-Ting is a sneaky bitch. She would marry extremely wealthy alphas who were so old they were like her grandparents and they had a bunch of health issues. Then she would wait for a few months, maybe a year and they would just die off."

"Exactly," Lin said. "I can't let some ambitious opportunist take advantage of you. That's why I'm strict on this. I don't care if you marry a man or a woman, an alpha, beta, or omega, just as long as it's someone in our class."

"Yun is _not_ in our class," Toph said rolling her eyes.

"He comes from a great family," Lin defended.

"Sure but they went bankrupt," Toph said. "How do you know _he's_ not an opportunist?"

"Because he was raised right!"

"So you're assuming poor people were not raised right?" Ty Lee said scoffing.

"Was he really raised right if he resorted to hurting me to get his point across?" Rangi said.

"I've met more shit head rich people than shit head poor people," Toph said.

"Look, I just want you guys to be happy okay?" Lin said. "Rangi you can have a great life with Yun if you just let it happen. You can have a beautiful family and a great home just like I had with your father."

The sisters and Toph looked at Lin in shock and Asami stood up. "Wait, you married father out of convenience? I thought you guys were childhood sweethearts."

Lin sighed deeply. "I guess it's time to tell you."

"Maybe you should," Rangi agreed.

"Please," Ty Lee added.

"Tenzin and I met when we were children," Lin said. "He was nine and I was seven. We used to pretend we were these super powered people who could bend elements. I could bend the earth and he could bend the air and then we would play fight and go on all types of imaginary adventures."

"That's really sweet," Asami said smiling.

"It was," Lin said smiling at the memory. "It was only natural that we started dating when we became teenagers even though we were both alphas. I was 14 and he was 16 when we started dating. We were so in love. For two years we were inseparable and then he went off the college. We had a plan and our families were on board. He would go to college and after he graduated we would get married and start a family. But in the time he was gone I met a girl. A beautiful omega girl. She was always...around but I never really noticed her before."

"Whoa!" Ty Lee said. "Mom, you loved an omega?"

"Who was she?" Rangi said.

Lin shook her head. "That's not important."

"I think it is if you won't tell us who it is," Toph said smirking.

Lin shook her head. "Do you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Okay shut up let her finish!" Ty Lee cried.

Asami grabbed Lin’s hand gently. "Keep going."

"Our attraction was undeniable and we started having an affair," Lin said.

Toph laughed. "What!? How did I not know this?"

"You were fighting in the war," Lin said. "You didn't know anything going on mother."

"An affair?" Asami said. "You?"

Ty Lee laughed. "Go mom!"

Lin snorted. "It wasn't that great. Not the actual affair, no, that was...well great and passionate, she was the perfect omega. But my father was very set in his ways and he already liked Tenzin so much for me, and with mom fighting in the war I had to obey his rules."

"Ah yes," Toph said scoffing. "He was even more strict and intolerable than Su's father."

"He was," Lin said nodding. "Well after three years of torrid romance my father found out and it didn't go well. I wanted to marry her and spend my life with her but he didn't allow that. My father beat me with a horse whip until I promised to never see her again and the next day he had her family send her to a boarding school on the other side of the planet."

"He did what?" Toph cried. "A horse whi—that son of a bitch! If he wasn't already dead, I would strangle him right now!"

Lin grimaced. "It's alright mom. That was the past."

Toph shook her head. "Ah I'm sorry Lin. I left you alone to fight in the war and of course I chose horrible mates who treated both you and Su so horribly. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Lin reached over and took her hand. "It's okay mom. You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Spirits that's just heartbreaking," Rangi said.

"Wow mom, I never knew this," Ty Lee said. 

"Tenzin was understanding, he was a good man," Lin said. "He was happy to just be my friend and even offered to help me get back together with my love."

"Really?" Asami said smiling. "Even though he loved you?"

"That's the true test of love," Lin said. "But I knew I could never be with her so I said I still wanted to marry him. He was the best for me. And we built a beautiful life together. We found amazing omega surrogates—Hei-Ran, Hiroshi, and Du Lee—to help us conceive because we were having a hard time as two alphas. We had you three and created this empire of wealth to leave as a legacy for you and your future families."

"But how come towards the end you basically hated each other?" Rangi said.

Lin sighed. "You know over time I tried and tried to forget my omega but I just couldn't and I became bitter and your father just...fell out of love with me. He wore my bite yes, but I wore hers and she wore mine too. Tenzin knew I would never be able to truly love him. You know that the day he died he told me about his lover."

"What!?" the four of them scream it loudly at the same time.

"So that omega that came the night of his funeral..." Toph started.

"She was probably telling the truth but I was so blinded by grief and rage," Lin said. "I regret it. I wish I could find her and help her."

"Is that what you want to happen to me?" Rangi's voice was quiet and shaking.

"What? No! Rangi that won't happen with you," Lin said. "I became bitter like that cause I was in love and bonded with someone else. You aren't and I believe that you can fall in love with Yun."

"The difference is you knew you didn't love dad and you still _chose_ to marry him," Rangi said standing up. "I didn't choose anything! I didn't choose Yun, I didn't choose to not feel anything for him and I didn't choose to be... _attacked_ in the middle of the night."

Lin pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Rangi baby I know, I know that okay. Please believe me that I'm doing what I think is best for you."

"And what's gonna look the best in society," Rangi said pulling away from the hug tears streaming from her face. "I love you mom, but you are wrong about this."

Rangi left the kitchen leaving them all calling out to her. When Toph tried to follow Lin stopped her, "Just give her a minute."

"She's really upset," Ty Lee said sadly.

Lin sighed. "I don't mean to hurt her I just want her to have a good life."

"A good life at the expense of happiness and freedom is not a good life Lin," Toph said. "You should know that after what your father did to you."

Lin sighed again and said, "alright alright changing the subject. In three weeks Tenzin's family is coming to town."

Ty Lee shot up out of her chair happily. "Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi are coming?"

"How exciting," Asami said smiling. "We haven't seen them in years. I missed them. Especially Uncle Bumi. He's so funny."

"And I love shopping with Aunt Kya," Ty Lee said grinning. "She has the best taste."

Lin smiled. "Kya is my best friend. I have missed her dearly."

"I bet," Asami said smiling. "You talk to her on the phone all the time."

"Is her son coming with her?" Toph said smiling. "I love that boy. I haven't seen him since he was like 7, he used to come over and we would go on an adventure."

Lin bristled. "Uh yeah, Jet. He's a full grown man now, just turned 24."

"I barely remember him," Asami said. "It'll be nice to get to know my cousin."

"Yes we never get to hang out with a boy so it's nice to have a boy cousin!" Ty Lee said. "I bet he has great taste like Aunt Kya."

"I'm glad you're excited," Lin said smiling. "So in the next week or so we have to prepare for the welcome party and I invited my friend Varrick's nephews Mako and Bolin to come with us. I would like you, Ty Lee and Asami, to accompany us."

Ty Lee and Asami glanced at each other then back at Lin as Toph rolled over and said, "Lin seriously? Just after seeing how affected Rangi is being married off to someone she doesn't love you try to hook up Ty Lee and Asami too? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not trying to hook them up, I just want them to meet people of good families," Lin said.

"We are not interested in Mako or Bolin," Ty Lee said.

"Yeah mom," Asami said. "I mean the handful of times we've met at social events I have never been even remotely interested in either of them."

"And that's okay," Lin said raising her hands. "I won't pressure you. I just want you to spend some time with them and if after that you still don't want to date them I will never pressure you again."

"You are impossible!" Toph said in frustration. She rolled off before anyone could stop her and Lin huffed in frustration and followed after her.

Ty Lee sighed and said, "Ugh I really don't wanna hang out with Mako and Bolin."

Asami just looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I mean I'm sure that they are nice guys or whatever, but Bolin is so obviously gay and Mako is hot sure but so dumb it's like talking to doorknob!" Ty Lee said laughing. "I want to be free to date whoever I want!"

Asami scoffed. "Like Korra?"

Ty Lee looked at her in shock. "W-what?"

"Yeah I saw her come out of the locker room after you did," Asami snapped. "What do you have with her?"

"I don't have to tell you shit you aren't my mother!" Ty Lee shouted standing up to storm away.

Asami grabbed her arm before she could go. "You just heard what mom said you can't be with a lowly construction worker!"

"And what makes any of us better than them huh?" Ty Lee said yanking her arm away. "Money? Hah! Since when did you become a snobby little bitch!"

"You stay away from Korra!"

Ty Lee scoffed. "Why? You like her?"

"What? N-no!" Asami cried. "Me? With a dirt poor construction worker? Never? I have class and you should too."

Ty Lee snorted. "Class my ass. Mind your goddamn business Asami."

Asami grabbed her again before she left. "You are my business!"

"Fuck off Asami I can do what I want!"

"If you keep seeing Korra I will tell mom!" Asami said.

Ty Lee turned at the doorway of the kitchen and said, "go ahead then you fucking narc." She turned and walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

She ignored Asami's calls after her and when she got to her bedroom she made sure to slam the door loudly and lock it. Ty Lee plopped down onto her bed with a heavy sigh and said, "She's worried about me and Korra, but I can't stop thinking about Azula."

...

Kyoshi laughed loudly and Azula chucked a pillow at her head crying out, "Shut the fuck up!"

Kyoshi's laughing didn't subside and she fell to her knees in hysterics.

"Kyoshi! Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Kyoshi said between pants of laughter. "She really thought you were Korra and made out with you against the lockers?"

"Yeah man it was dark," Azula said. "And I guess Korra and I have the same body type and stuff."

"Yeah, no not even remotely. And you didn't think to say, 'hey I'm not Korra, I'm Azula?'"

Azula blushed. "Well...my lips were a little busy."

Kyoshi's laughter stopped and she cocked an eyebrow at her. "Wait, you kissed her back?"

Azula blushed even more. "I mean who wouldn't? A super hot omega pressed my half naked ass against a locker and kissed me and I was supposed to _not_ respond?"

"Okay fair," Kyoshi said sitting down beside her. "But you could have stopped the kiss, not let it escalate and until she discovered the truth."

"I don't know man," Azula said with a sigh. "Her lips were so soft and her body felt so good against me, I just kinda went with the flow."

Kyoshi stared at her suspiciously until Azula said, "what?"

"You _like_ her."

"What?" Azula scoffed. "No I don't."

"Ohhhh you more than like her," Kyoshi said standing up.

"N-no I..." Kyoshi crossed her arms against her chest and Azula let out a dejected sigh. "Yes I like her okay, it's just a crush."

Kyoshi sat on the table across from the couch and placed a gentle hand on Azula's knee. "Oh no, I don't think it is just a crush," Kyoshi said. "Looks like the schemer became the schemed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more background and things are starting to heat up. I know many of you have seen the original but I have changed a few details here and there like this little bit about Lin. Hope you like it so far :)


	8. Heating Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today

**Chapter 8: Heating Up**

"Korra!" Opal cried running right into Korra's arms and kissing her. "I'm so glad you came. I was so worried you didn't get my message."

"You know I'll always come for you," Korra said holding her close. "I love you."

"I know baby I love you too," Opal said. "I know at first I kept saying that you deserve better than me because I couldn't commit to you but that night that Aang made you leave I felt this...emptiness."

Korra grabbed her hands and smiled. "I felt that too."

Opal smiled and kissed her again. "I love you and I want to be with you and only you. It's gonna take me some time to become independent though. Are you willing to wait for me?"

Korra smiled and caressed her cheek. "Yes. I will wait for you forever. I will take any risk for you."

Opal grabbed her hands and took her to a table in the front. "My songs tonight are dedicated to you and afterwards let's… reconcile."

"All night long baby," Korra said kissing her.

The music started and the crowd hollered and cheered in excitement and Korra smiled and gave her a standing ovation as Opal sauntered onto the stage seductively.

From the back of the club, Kuvira stared at Korra. "So that's her?"

"Yeah boss," her right hand man said. "I can confirm I saw her comin' round every night."

Kuvira grit her teeth and glared harder. "And why didn't you kill her Baatar?"

Baatar stammered. "Uh, well I'm s-sorry boss it's just, Opal is my sister and uh..."

Kuvira shoved him away. "Useless trash! Why do I even hire you?"

"I can do it now," Baatar said pulling out his gun and pointing it at Korra.

Kuvira immediately gripped his arm and pushed it down hissing, "put that away!"

"But boss you said..."

"You can't just shoot her in the middle of an open bar full of people like that you fucking moron!" Kuvira snapped.

"Oh, right," Baatar said. "Sorry boss."

Kuvira scoffed. "Idiot. No. We have to be much more sneaky. She will come here sit in the front and then leave with Opal after the show, we need to find a moment where she's alone to strike."

"I can take care of it boss," Baatar said puffing out his chest. "I'll tell her someone is asking for her outside and then me and the rest of the guys will take her for a ride that she won't come back from."

"And you'll be arrested the next day and by extension me because your dumb ass will tell the cops everything," Kuvira said. "All these people will have seen you talk to her!"

"Oh," Baatar said dejected.

"I do like the idea of you guys beating her to death," Kuvira said smirking. "So that's still on, but no raping."

"Aww but boss she's hot..."

Kuvira gripped Baatar by the throat and pulled him roughly towards her. "My goal is to kill her and that's it, no one rapes in my presence!"

"O-okay, yes boss," Baatar said.

"We'll play it by ear," Kuvira said. "We will wait til the one night that little Korra goes out alone into the night and we'll strike.”

Baatar cracked his knuckles. "I'll be ready boss."

Kuvira smirked. "So will I."

...

"Oh sweetie," Katara said pulling the crying Rangi into a tight hug.

"Dammit Katara," Rangi sobbed crying into her chest. "I can't take this anymore."

"I know sweetie I know," Katara said caressing her back. "I'm so sorry you're going through this."

"Why can't she understand?" Rangi said.

"Your mother is a complicated woman," Katara said. "I've known her for a long time. She has gone through so much heartache and pain that she became a mere bitter shell of herself."

"I don't want that to be me 'tara," Rangi said hugging her tightly.

"Shh," Katara said caressing her hair. "You won't Rangi. You have a beautiful heart and soul. That won't be you."

Rangi sighed. "I swear Katara you're like my mentor. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Yun entered the room and Katara stood up. "I'll take my leave. Good night Rangi."

"Thank you Katara," Rangi said.

"Had a chat with Lin," Yun said as Katara shut the door behind her. "She said I should apologize."

"But you won't," Rangi said rolling her eyes.

Yun scoffed. "When have I ever?"

Rangi walked to the closet and grabbed her PJs. "I'm gonna sleep in the guest room."

"No you aren't!" Yun snapped.

"I wasn't asking your permission I was informing you!" Rangi snapped back.

"You are my wife!" He blocked her path.

"And I fucking hate you," Rangi said shoving him away. "Good night."

Yun gripped her wrist before she left the room and hissed, "and what reason do I have to stay loyal to you huh?"

"I don't care Yun."

"Fine then!" Yun said throwing her wrist roughly. "You wanna sleep in separate rooms and keep denying me what should rightfully be mine then I will go find elsewhere what you should be giving me. This isn't a real marriage anyways! Why should I be faithful?"

"Fine," Rangi scoffed turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

"Don't bother," Yun said pushing past her. "I will sleep in the guest room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the story so far, how you handling this slow burn?


	9. Decisions

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

"Morning sis," Ty Lee said entering Rangi's room. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rangi said smiling. "Yun is sleeping in the guest room."

Ty Lee grinned. "Great! Did you see grandma Toph get up last night?"

Rangi snorted. "Yes. Super late."

"She was probably drinking with the cowboys again," Ty Lee whispered. "How does mom not notice?"

"Maybe she doesn't _want_ to notice," Rangi said. "Actually mom is pretty easy to fool."

"It's Asami you have to watch out for," Ty Lee scoffed.

Rangi looked at her questioningly. "Asami?"

"Anyways," Ty Lee said changing the subject. "Can I borrow your tub? I am in need of a bubble bath and mine broke."

"Oh yeah of course," Rangi said. "I'll tell Sokka to call one of the construction workers to fix it."

"Great thanks!" Ty Lee said giving Rangi a quick peck on the cheek and skipping into the bathroom.

Rangi chuckled and stepped out of the room. She was dressed very nicely. Though she told Kyoshi yesterday to not stare at her she found that she wanted her to stare. She loved feeling her eyes on her and knowing that she was appreciated by that sexy alpha.

After her fight with Yun about reasons for being faithful Rangi didn't know why she needed to be so strict. Why couldn't she flirt? Enjoy the other woman's eyes on her?

It was harmless. Right?

...

"I was thinking about you last night," Toph said lifting herself off her wheelchair and sliding into Asami's bed.

Asami, who was sitting on her bed in her typical jean skirt and button-up outfit reading some papers, scoffed and scoot over for her. "What about grandma? That I'm a raging bitch?"

Toph chuckled, "No, that you weren't _always_ a raging bitch."

Asami snorted. "Yeah, well things change."

"Since your presentation party," Toph commented.

Asami frowned. "I rather not talk about that."

"You know if I wasn't off...drinking myself to death with the cowboys," Asami snorted at that. "I would have beat the shit out of those stupid alpha boys. Wheelchair or not."

"I'm sure you would have," Asami said chuckling. "You couldn't have known they were going to humiliate me like that once I presented as an omega."

"They were so ruthless," Toph said snarling. "Demeaning you, making you submit and calling you weak."

"I don't need a reminder of how everyone laughed at me," Asami snapped.

Toph raised her arms in defeat. "Chill baby girl. That whole thing was your mom's fault anyways. She shouldn't have invited someone you told her you didn't want there."

"Their parents made big business deals with us," Asami said.

"At what expense?" Toph scoffed. "Sorry I don't cut your mom any slack."

Asami sighed. "Maybe you should. After those three alpha bastards humiliated me, mom started working in the office with dad."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I remember those few months she worked with Tenzin. They were nice."

"Yeah in those few months she did a total takeover of the companies owned by those alpha's parents," Asami said. "She disassembled them completely and left them in ruin."

"Damn," Toph laughed. "Lin is a savage."

Asami nodded. "That's a side of her you never see. It seems like she's arbitrary and selfish but everything she does she truly believes it's for the best."

Toph pursed her lip. "I think I understand why you emulate her so much."

"Mom is strong and powerful and every woman should want to be like her regardless of how they present!" Asami said. "No alpha will ever dominate me and make me a slave to instincts. No one's ever done that to mom so I'm gonna be like her."

"No? Didn't your father cheat on her with an omega?" Toph said.

"And she dealt with it with her head up high," Asami said. "Her pride was left intact."

Toph sighed. "Okay Asami whatever you say." Toph gripped Asami's hand gently, "Can you promise me something though?"

Asami gripped her hand tightly and smiled. "What?"

"Be tough, be a badass, I support you, but don't ever lose sight of this," Toph pressed her index finger against Asami's chest.

Asami sighed. "Grandma..."

"No Asami I'm serious," Toph said. "You are so beautiful and kind from the inside out. You have the most beautiful heart and it just hurts me that I never see your gorgeous smile anymore. And all because some stupid alphas made you kneel in front of a party full of friends and taunted you for being weak? No Asami. There is nothing weak about you. Omega or not. You are amazing."

Asami's eyes filled with tears and she dropped her head.

Toph wiped her tears away and said, "I love you like crazy that will never change, but please don't lose that beautiful soul and let bitterness take over your heart."

Toph pulled Asami into a hug and held her close as she cried.

...

"Where the hell is Korra?" Azula said angrily as they walked to the locker rooms. "She didn't come home last night and now she's late for work!"

"Where do you think that little whore is at?" Kyoshi scoffed rolling her eyes. "We don't judge."

"Bullshit. We do judge."

Kyoshi chuckled. "We'll kick her ass later."

"Deal," Azula said. "She better not get her ass fired."

They changed quickly in the locker rooms and Kyoshi said, "I hope not."

As they were leaving they stopped when they saw Rangi standing at the doorway. "Excuse me," Rangi said nervously. "Azula can you please give me a moment with your sister?"

Azula cocked an eyebrow at her then looked at Kyoshi who was staring intensely. With a tilt of her cowboy hat she walked out of the locker room and closed the door behind her.

"Mrs. Rangi," Kyoshi said. "How can I help you?"

"About what I said to you yesterday," Rangi said. "I wanted to apologize."

Kyoshi quirked a brow. "Apologize?"

Rangi stepped closer to her smiling shyly. "You have the right to stare whenever you want, I have no right to ask you not to stare."

Kyoshi stepped into her space. "And what about your husband?"

Rangi scoffed. "It shouldn't affect him."

Kyoshi was so close to her she could feel her warmth. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Rangi breathed leaning in closer to her absolutely intoxicated.

Kyoshi's lips were inches away, she could feel her hot breath against them. "Does it affect you?"

"This way Yun, Sokka says he was cleaning my saddle in the locker room."

"I'll get it for you my dear mother-in-law."

Rangi backed away with a jolt then moments later the door open and Yun and Lin stepped in.

"So is that a possibility?" Rangi said quickly thinking on her feet. "For you to add that pathway to the front door or does that go against the architect's plan? I would really like to plant a nice garden in front of our new house."

"A garden?" Lin said laughing in surprise. "Rangi I didn't know you were interested in that! How splendid!"

Yun narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah. Me Neither."

"It shouldn't be a problem Mrs. Rangi," Kyoshi said. "I will tell my sister Azula to adjust the plans with the architect tonight."

"Thank you and sorry for keeping you away from your work, you may go," Rangi said.

Kyoshi tipped her hat and left the room without saying another word.

"There is no reason you should be in a private room with that woman!" Yun snapped getting in Rangi's face.

"Now Yun relax," Lin said tapping his shoulder. "She's showing interest in your new house that's a good thing, just next time ask her out in the front not here. It can appear...suspicious."

Rangi gulped nervously. "Yes you're right. Sorry mom."

"And just why are you showing interest in our new house when yesterday you kicked me out of our bedroom?" Yun said snarling.

"You what?" Lin said shocked. "Rangi, what is going on?"

"I need space!" Rangi said. "I need space and he suffocates me! He makes me go to those parties with his stupid friends and sit there while he gambles away _our_ money and gets wasted. And then when we're here he follows me around and stalks me like a psychopath. I need space!"

"I'm your husband! You should _want_ to spend time with me."

"Well I don't," Rangi scoffed before pushing past him and leaving the room.

Yun sighed in frustration. "How much longer do I have to put up with this shit Lin?"

Lin sighed. "Be patient Yun. It's okay. Give her space for now, treat her with kindness and respect so you can win her over. Then when you move into your new house you can...rekindle."

Yun sighed. "I really hope so Lin. I really hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you all hate Yun, I have accomplished my goal in that regard. By the end of this story hate will not be a strong enough word to describe what you feel about him lol I hope you enjoyed that bit about Asami's background, there's more to come for all of them!


	10. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

Chapter 10: The Attack 

"Korra!" Asami snapped. "My office, now!" 

Korra sighed. Of course, the one time she was late to work the wicked bitch of the west had to catch her. 

"Two hours late!" Asami yelled as they entered her office. "This is completely unacceptable!"

Korra stayed standing by the door and said, "I apologize Ms. Asami." 

"Apologize?" Asami stomped over to her. "And what possible excuse do you have for being two hours late?"

"Uh, er, I uh had a doctor appointment," Korra said. 

Asamk cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Hmm and where's your doctor's note?" 

"My, uh, what?" 

"Doctor's note to excuse your tardiness," Asami smirked. 

Korra gulped. "I'm sorry Ms. Asami I didn't think to ask for one. I, uh, can call after work..."

"It's fine Korra, I expect you to stay two hours extra to make up for your missed time." 

Korra sighed. "Yes ma'am." 

As she turned to leave the office Asami said, "Oh and Korra?" 

"Yes?" 

"Tell your, uh, doctor," Asami pointed to her neck scowling. "To not leave hickeys next time." 

...

"Hiya girls!" Sokka said cheerfully. 

Kyoshi and Azula stopped stacking bricks to greet him. "Hey Sokka," Azula said. "Is it lunch already?" 

"Nah not yet," Sokka said. "Two more hours. Rangi told me this morning that she needs one of you to fix a faulty bathtub." 

"A faulty bathtub?" Korra joined them with a weak wave. "Why don't they call a plumber?" 

"Eh why wait, you guys are gonna build a bathroom in this house right?" Sokka said. "So it should be a piece of cake right?" 

"Y-yeah," Azula said chuckling. "Which bathroom?"

Sokka shrugged. "Hmm, I think it's Rangi's."

Kyoshi perked up. "I'll do it."

"No!" Azula shoved her arm. "I got it." 

She grabbed a toolbox and followed Sokka to the house making sure to shoot Kyoshi a dirty look on the way out. 

"Still trying to bang the married sister?" Korra said with a hum. 

Kyoshi snorted. "Still banging the lounge singer and coming to work late and with...marks all over your ne—Spirits did Opal the vampire mark you?"

Korra laughed. "I think we got carried away but no they are just regular hickeys not mating marks. Opal doesn't let me do that or give them to me." 

Kyoshi hummed. "Then she's not really yours is she." 

Korra frowned. "Guess not." 

"Why the hell are you so late though?" Kyoshi said throwing a dirty rag at her. 

"Ugh not you too!" Korra whined. "The wicked bitch Asami already tore me a new one a bit ago. She's making me stay two hours after to make it up."

"Good you deserve it you horny bastard," Kyoshi said. 

"I'm surprised you're making fun of me and not kicking my ass," Korra said. 

Kyoshi shrugged. "Eh maybe I still will, but things are...different now." 

"Different why?" Korra said. "Because of Rangi?" 

Kyoshi sighed. "You can be with whoever you want Korra, boy or girl or anything in between, alpha, beta, or omega, it doesn't matter. I just want you to be loved and safe and I don't know if Opal can give that to you." 

"And do you think Rangi can give that to you?" 

Kyoshi paused and looked at Korra directly. "I don't know, but I just know that whenever I'm around her I've never felt more...alive. Just seeing her makes my heart feel like it's about to explode and I feel...weak."

Korra gripped Kyoshi's shoulder affectionately. "I understand."

"Do you feel that with Opal?" 

Korra looked at Kyoshi and opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out because...she didn't know.

...

Azula entered the bathroom and groaned at the humidity. The entire bathroom was completely covered in humid mist and the bathtub had a pile of bubbles so high it overlapped the top. 

"Spirits, no wonder the tub is fucked," Azula said taking off her shirt and fanning herself with her hand at the immense heat. "There must be fucking crocodiles in that thing." 

Azula set the toolbox down on the toilet then crouched beside the tub. She had to try to unclog the drain first so she stuck her hand into the water and gripped onto the drain plug...wait a minute, that's not...

"Ahh!" 

Azula stumbled back as a head emerged from the tub gasping and spilling water everywhere. "M-Ms. Ty Lee!" Azula immediately turned her head around. "I'm sorry! Sokka told me this bathtub needed to be fixed!" 

"Not this one you idiot! This one is Rangi's. My bathtub is the one that needs to be fixed!" Ty Lee cried. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"It's hotter than hell in here," Azula scrambled for her shirt without turning her head at all. "Who's bathing in here a human or fucking Satan?" 

"Get out!"

Azula stood and said, "No need to be rude, I'm just trying to help." She took one step then slipped on a small puddle of water. 

Ty Lee stood up and cried out anxiously. "Oh my God are you okay?" 

Azula groaned in pain from the fall then looked up. "H-holy mother!" 

Ty Lee squealed and pulled the towel towards her. "Look away you perv!"

"You're the one who stood up!" Azula groaned sitting up. "That fucking hurt."

Ty Lee wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the tub to crouch down beside Azula. "Are you alright?" 

Azula inhaled her sweet scent and gulped. "Mmm omega." 

Ty Lee blushed and gulped nervously. "Here let me help you." 

She helped Azula stand up then backed away slowly. "Thanks," Azula muttered. 

Ty Lee smacked her arm suddenly. "Don't think this made me forget about what you did to me in the locker room!"

Azula scoffed playfully. "What I did? Excuse me, you were the one who kissed me without giving me the time to explain myself!" 

"At any moment you could have said you weren't Korra!" Ty Lee snapped. "I was there for her not you!"

"Hah! As if Korra could kiss you like that!" 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Azula said stepping into her space. "Our kiss was fucking amazing and you know it." 

Ty Lee flushed. "N-no it wasn't."

"You liked it as much as I did," Azula stepped forward bravely and added, "You wanted this alpha. You wanted my knot. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

Ty Lee's voice faltered as she responded, "W-well I forgot it right after it happened! You and Korra are a pair of charlatans and I am not falling for any of your traps any longer!" 

"Charlatan?" Azula laughed. "Please! You came in there looking for it and you got exactly what you were looking for." 

"Fuck off!" Ty Lee cried lifting her hand to slap her. 

Azula caught her wrist and pulled her flush against her with only the towel and Azula's remaining clothes between them. "What would you do if I kissed you now? Would you stop me?" 

"Y-yes," Ty Lee breathed weakly. 

"Ty Lee?" a knock on the door made them jump apart. "Are you in there?"

"Mom!" Ty Lee squeaked. 

"Let me in I need to give you your outfit for the charity event you need to go to today!" Lin said. "I got you the newest design by Bolin, Varrick's nephew, it's to die for." 

Azula waved in a panic as Ty Lee squeaked out, "Just a minute!" 

"What do you I do!?" Azula hissed. 

"You have to hide!" Ty Lee whispered. 

"We can just explain..."

"She will not understand get in the water!" 

"The water? Hell no!" 

"Ty Lee?" Lin knocked again. "Is there someone in there with you?" 

"What!? No! Of course not! Just talking to myself," Ty Lee responded then whispered to Azula, "Get in, now!" 

Azula ran to the tub and stepped in then quickly got underwater. Ty Lee secured her towel and opened the door. 

Lin immediately stepped into the bathroom and looked around suspiciously. "Hey mom!" Ty Lee said nervously. 

"Hmm, you are alone but look at the mess in here!" Lin said wrinkling her nose. 

"Yes sorry! I'll ask Katara to clean it up," Ty Lee said. "Why don't we go to my room? I'm done here." 

"Yes," Lin said grimacing. "It's so hot in here. How hot do you bathe child?" 

"I like hot baths," Ty Lee said guiding Lin out of the bathroom. "I'll meet you there I just need to grab my things." 

"Okay hurry you'll be late," Lin said. 

"Yeah yeah ok!" Ty Lee quickly shut the door behind Lin and locked it then ran to the tub. 

She stuck her hand in the tub and tapped Azula's head. Azula sat up with a gasp. "Shit I almost drowned!" 

"Well that's what you get for coming to wrong bathroom!" Ty Lee said standing up. "Now get out and don't let anyone see you!" 

...

"Back in town and you didn't tell me?" 

Kuvira turned with a gun in hand ready to fire but then stopped and laughed, "Yun!" 

Yun laughed loudly and pulled Kuvira into a firm hug. "Had a break between meetings today and thought I'd come visit my best friend." 

"It's been way too long!" Kuvira said patting his back roughly. 

"I only heard the rumor that you were back in town so I thought I'd see you but we're gonna have to plan a night out," Yun said. "No party is better than your parties." 

"Tomorrow night, my bar is having a special bash," Kuvira said. "I'll introduce to my money maker Opal. If you're nice I'll let you have a night with her." 

Yun laughed. "No one can pick ‘em like you can." 

"My taste is impeccable," Kuvira said. "You know it." 

"Tomorrow night," Yun said grinning. "I'll be there." 

...

One whole hour passed and Korra was annoyed. Her siblings had left (though Azula was soaking wet oddly enough) and by the time she got back into town she would be so late to meet up with Opal. 

"You need to work faster!" 

Korra nearly dropped the brick she was stacking. "Shit you scared me!" 

"Don't curse at me!" Asami snapped walking into the construction site. 

"Ms. Asami," Korra said immediately taking off her hard hat and offering it to Asami. "Please don't come in here without a hat, it's dangerous." 

"Dangerous?" Asami scoffed. "Please, I grew up on a ranch, I rode horses and..."

Asami tripped over a large brick and landed onto the ground with a hard crack. 

"Ms. Asami!" Korra ran to her and turned her around. 

There was a nasty scratch on Asami's temple bleeding and she was unconscious. 

"Hey! Ms. Asami, please wake up," Korra shook her. When it started to rain suddenly, Korra lifted Asami into her arms and moved her underneath a small part of roof that had been built. 

She laid her down on the muddy floor and grabbed a rag that she had in her pocket. She cleaned up the wound on the side of Asami's head then tapped her shoulders to try to wake her up again. 

Asami groaned softly and her eyes flickered. "Ms. Asami are you alright?" 

"Ugh what happened?" 

"You tripped and hit your head," Korra said. 

Asami's eyes focused and she tried to sit up but groaned and laid back down. "Ow my head. Where are we?" 

"Under one of the roofs we lifted today," Korra said. "It started raining." 

Asami smacked Korra's leg. "Why the hell were there bricks and sticks all over the place?" 

Korra looked at her incredulously. "Cause...it's a construction site." 

"Don't be a smart ass!" Asami snapped. 

Korra showed Asami her hard hat. "I did offer you the hat." 

"Oh shut up!" Asami sat up gripping her head. 

"Ms. Asami, please let me go get some help," Korra said. "You might need stitches on that wound." 

"I'm fine!" Asami said standing up and wobbling. 

Korra grabbed her and stopped her from falling. "Whoa, you okay?" 

Asami snatched her hand away. "I'm fine!" 

She stepped into the rain and started walking away. Korra sighed and called out, "you're welcome." 

Asami paused then glanced over her shoulder and said, "thank you."

...

"So what happened?" Kuvira said smirking. "No lover girl tonight?"

Opal rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She's just...just late." 

"Late?" Kuvira said stepping up behind Opal and hugging her waist. "I would never leave you waiting." 

Opal shoved her arms off and said, "get off. I don't even want you here!"

Kuvira smirked. "Well I..."

"Boss."

Kuvira snapped her head around, "Why the hell are you interrupting me Baatar!?"

Baatar fidgeted nervously. "S-sorry boss it's important."

Kuvira grit her teeth and stepped towards Baatar so he could speak in her ear. 

"I just spotted Korra about two blocks down," Baatar whispered in her ear. "This could be the opportunity we've been waiting for."

Kuvira pulled away from him and smirked. "Get all the security guys and the car. I'll meet you outside."

Baatar grinned and nodded before leaving the room. Kuvira turned back towards Opal and said, "If you want me gone then fine."

Opal looked at her surprised. "W-what?" 

Kuvira smirked and got into Opal's space. "You aren't my world Opal. You're... replaceable. I'm sure there are plenty of omegas who would love my knot." 

Kuvira turned on her heel and Opal squealed in anger and kicked over her chair. 

"Why are you mad?" Aang said. "Isn't this what you wanted? Space?" 

Opal grunted in anger. "W-well yes, but Kuvira is MY mate She's supposed to die for me! How dare she think I'm replaceable? No one can replace me!" 

Aang just blinked as Opal angrily stormed out of the room. 

...

Korra jumped in surprise when the black SUV screeched to a halt beside her and three men jumped out of the back seat. 

Korra immediately defended herself with her martial arts experience but three against one was already tough enough and then a forth guy came from behind her and punched her so hard in the kidney Korra couldn't breathe. 

Before she could recover the four men were grabbing her and shoving her into the car. Korra thrashed violently but the men didn't loosen their grip and kept punching her. 

"Hello there Korra," Kuvira said from passenger seat. "You should know who I am by now right?"

"Kuvira," Korra said. "Let me go you son-of-a-bitch!" 

"Not a chance," Kuvira said as the forth guy got in the driver's side and started driving. "This is what happens to people who think they can take my omega and get away with it!" 

"Opal chose me!" Korra cried. "And if you can't handle that why don't you fight me yourself alpha to alpha, and not with these men like a fucking coward!" 

"And when they find your body tomorrow morning," Kuvira said, "Opal will just come back to me. She always sways, but at the end of the day she will always come back to me." 

"Not this time," Korra yelled. "Fight me by yourself you coward!" 

"Here Baatar," Kuvira said. 

Baatar stopped the car and with a movement of Kuvira's head, the three men restraining Korra dragged her out of the car. 

They pulled her into an alleyway near the village Korra lived in that was pitch black and totally solitary. 

The three men beat her around some more then restrained her against the wall as Kuvira and Baatar approached her. 

Kuvira punched Korra in the stomach hard then wound back and slammed her fist against her cheek. Korra spit out blood then struggled against the men holding her down. 

Kuvira punched her face again then kneed her in the stomach so hard Korra grunted and fell to her knees. She wound her leg back and delivered a harsh kick to Korra's ribs that flipped her over onto her back. 

"Boys," Kuvira said smirking. "Don't hold back. Let's beat little Korra so badly that there isn't a single bone left intact in her stupid dead body!" 

The four men cracked their fingers and then all five of them dove in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having WAY too much fun with Azula and Ty Lee's storyline okay! I am so happy you guys like this story, I was stuck on Chapter 56 for a while and then those comments on the last chapter really gave me a boost now I'm on 59! I can't wait for you guys to get there!


	11. Comfort

**Chapter 11: Comfort**

Suki sighed in annoyance when she saw the dumpster behind her shop was completely full. She hoisted her giant trash bag over her shoulder and started crossing the street to the other dumpster. It was nearly a block away and she hated when the nearby dumpster was full and she had to trek nearly out of town to throw away her trash.

The shop was open later than usual because of a local holiday. Throughout the week people bought a lot more fruits and vegetables so she was closing at nearly midnight every night. She reached the dumpster and dumped her bag with a tired sigh.

She turned to leave when she heard a small moan. She turned again and tried to look into the dark alley but it was pitch black.

"Hello?" Suki said. "Is someone there?"

Silence. Suki sighed and turned to leave again when she heard a moan again.

Suki reached into her pocket and pulled out a little flashlight then pointed it into the alleyway. All she saw was a bloody lump on the ground.

"Spirits," Suki ran into the alleyway and shook the lump. "Hey! Hey are you okay?" She turned the body slightly and gasped. "Korra?"

Korra's face was barely recognizable from all the blood, bruises, and scratches but she was their only friend since they moved into the neighborhood and she knew them all well.

"Korra!" Suki shook her. "Korra wake up please!"

Korra only made a small whimper of sound but she didn't show any signs of waking up.

"No no no come on," Suki cried desperately. "Please don't die Korra. Please I can't face Kyoshi and Azula and tell them another of their family members is dead. Come on!"

No response.

"Dammit," Suki cried. She put the flashlight away and slid her arms underneath Korra's knees and shoulders. With a loud grunt she lifted the alpha up into her arms and started running towards Korra's house.

Korra was heavy and Suki’s legs were burning but she needed to get to Kyoshi and Azula so they could take her to the hospital. She ran that fruit shop all day and night so she spent a lot of time lifting boxes and doing hard labor so she was fast and strong. But still. It did not prepare her to carry a woman's unconscious body while running three blocks to her home.

Her muscles were on fire when she arrived and she could barely breathe but somehow she forced herself to kick the door and yell, "Kyoshi! Azula! Wake up!"

She hung onto Korra and continued to kick the door. The door swung open and Kyoshi stormed out angrily yelling, "who the hell is kicking at our door!" with Azula running out beside her with a baseball bat.

"Help! Korra needs help!" Suki cried. "I just found her in an alley!"

"Korra!" Kyoshi ran to Suki’s side and lifted Korra's unconscious body out her arms as the baseball bat Azula had clattered to the ground.

"Korra! No no no!" Azula ran to the other side anxiously.

"Who did this to you?" Kyoshi cried shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. "Who did this?"

"Wake up!" Azula said tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please! We already lost mother, we can't lose you too! We can't!"

"And you won't if we get her to a hospital!" Suki said. "We have to hurry!"

Kyoshi nodded desperately. "Azula go get the keys!"

...

"11am and they're not here!" Asami cried pacing around the table where the entire family was seated. "All three of them! This is unacceptable!"

"Calm down Asami," Toph said. "Something could have happened."

"Yeah but to not call?" Yun said scoffing. "This is the construction of my house! I think we should call the architect and..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Yun," Katara intervened nervously. "But the architect is working on a project out of town."

"Plus they have never failed before," Rangi said. "It's unfair to just fire them on the first offense."

"Couldn't agree more," Ty Lee said.

"And what's your interest?" Asami snapped.

Ty Lee cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's yours?"

"Because I am the administrator of this ranch and I run all the employees!" Asami responded harshly. "And it isn't their first offense! Just yesterday Korra was two hours late!"

"But this is different," Toph said. "It's all three of them and they're about four hours late. Something is wrong I can feel it."

"That's enough," Lin stood up. "Any employee no matter what cannot be late like this to work. However, it is their first offense. They should be reprimanded and..."

"Excuse me," Sokka said stepping into the dining room. "Sorry for the interruption but the construction workers are here and they say they need to speak with you. May they come in?"

Asami scoffed. "Well it's about damn time! Send them in! I need to have words with them about this unacceptable behavior!"

Sokka nodded and left the room. A few moments later, he came back in with Kyoshi and Azula who both had blood shot red eyes and looked tattered and worn.

"Only two of you!" Asami cried. "Not only are you late but..."

"Asami!" Toph threw a napkin at her. "Shut up! Obviously something happened!"

Rangi stood up and stepped closer to Kyoshi but stopped when Yun glared at her. "Um, er, is everything okay? Where's your sister?"

"Last night," Azula said her voice cracking as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes, "Korra was viciously attacked."

Asami froze. "A-attacked?"

"Oh dear," Lin said. "How is she?"

"That's why we were late. We spent all night in the hospital with her," Azula said letting out a painful sob.

"It's not looking good for her," Kyoshi said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Lin said walking to them. "Please take all the time you need. What hospital do you have her in?"

"St. Johns' Gen," Kyoshi said.

"St. Johns' Gen?" Asami said incredulously. "That's the worst hospital in the country!"

"It's all we can afford," Azula said pitifully.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Kyoshi said. "We want to go be with our sister."

After they left the room, Yun made a humming sound. "And what about the cabin?"

"That is not important right now!" Rangi cried. "Spirits Yun you’re such a selfish dick!"

She scoffed and left the room and went after Kyoshi and Azula.

"Mom we have to help them," Asami said stepping in front of her. "St. Johns is filthy and they have no resources! They will let Korra die!"

"Agreed Lin, we can't leave that poor girl in that place," Toph said.

Lin sighed. "Asami I feel for them, I really do, but employees only get financial help from us if they get injured on the job."

"And what about charity?" Ty Lee said standing up. "Just yesterday you made me attend a charity event to help sick children at St. Johns because you know that they cannot help them! I mean did you see Azula's face? She was suffering so much." When Lin, Asami, and Toph looked at her questioningly she added, "and Kyoshi’s too! She was suffering too."

"But then all my employees will start asking me for help," Lin said. "A lot of them have terrible serious issues that we can help them with and we have thousands of employees. Please understand it's not personal."

"I owe her!" Asami blurted out. All eyes were on her and Asami sighed deeply. She moved her hair and showed the scratch from her fall.

"Spirits what happened!" Lin said anxiously.

"What the hell?" Toph rolled towards her.

"I'm fine!" Asami said waving her hands. "Thanks to Korra. I tripped walking near the construction site and hit my head. I lost consciousness and Korra pulled me out of the rain and helped me."

Lin sighed. "Asami."

"Please mom, I owe her."

...

"Are you okay?"

Kyoshi and Azula stopped and turned to face Rangi who approached them.

"No," Kyoshi said. "The doctors say there isn't much they can do for her. They don't think she will survive."

Rangi shook her head. "No I can't allow that. I will help."

"Ms. Rangi that's not necessary," Kyoshi said.

"I insist," Rangi said. "Your sister is on the verge of death, this is no time for pride."

When Kyoshi tried to protest more, Azula stopped her. "And how could you help Miss?"

"Transfer her to Davis," Rangi said.

"Davis?" Azula said in surprise. "That's the best hospital in the world!"

"I'm sorry but we can't afford that Ms. Rangi," Kyoshi said.

"But I can," Lin said stepping up to them.

"Mom," Rangi said in surprise.

Behind her Asami, Toph, and Ty Lee were watching from a distance silently.

Kyoshi narrowed her eyes. "We don't need your help."

"Kyoshi!" Rangi scolded. "This is for Korra."

Lin stepped closer to Kyoshi and said, "Will you really let your pride get in the way of your sister's life?"

Azula stepped in between them and said, "we will take any help you can give us."

Lin smiled. "Very well. Let's get your sister transferred."

...

Asami gulped as she looked at Korra's body. The bruises were horrible, she had bandages and stitches and she was unconscious. Asami swallowed thickly trying not to cry.

"It's...really hard to look at her," Lin said stepping up beside her. "I'm glad I made Rangi wait outside with Kyoshi and Azula. Look what they've done to this poor girl."

"We have to help her mom," Asami said.

"Yes we do," Lin said. "Doctor, how bad is this?"

The doctor who was checking her vitals looked at them grimly and said, "As far as bones go it's not so bad, a few fractures that will recover over time, the problem is the extreme internal bleeding."

"Internal bleeding?" Asami said her voice shaking.

"The trauma was extreme," the doctor said. "She's lucky to not have much more than a concussion. She should have more severe head trauma but it doesn't matter cause if we don't stop the hemorrhaging..."

"And if you were able to do surgery would she survive?" Lin said.

"Certainly and recover well," the doctor said. "She would have to stay in the hospital for a week and then do the rest of her recovery at home. She would be in pain for a quite a while. But unfortunately we don't have the facilities here to do a surgery of this magnitude."

"And if we moved her to Davis?" Lin said.

The doctor perked up. "Davis? Oh absolutely! She would have a very high chance of survival there."

"Then bring the paperwork in doctor," Lin said. "Let's get this done."

...

"Thanks for letting us help you," Rangi said leaning up against the vending machine where Kyoshi was buying a water.

Kyoshi sighed. "I am not the type to accept money from people but for my sister..."

"What matters is that she will get the care she needs," Rangi said caressing her arm.

Kyoshi looked at Rangi’s hand on her arm then back to Rangi's face. "Thank you."

Rangi looked at Kyoshi's arm and saw the hairs spiking up with goosebumps underneath her hand. She observed in awe as more goosebumps popped up when she moved her hand down her forearm.

"You're welcome," Rangi breathed looking back up into Kyoshi's eyes. Kyoshi stared back at her intensely.

Kyoshi stepped forward and gently brushed her lips against Rangi's. Rangi's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed.

Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would pop out of her chest. She never felt anything like this before. Whenever Yun even stepped near her she felt like she had bugs crawling all over her body and bile rise to her throat.

But this wasn't like that at all. This was intoxicating, like a burning fire that threatening to burst out from her chest. With a moan of desperation Rangi gripped the back of Kyoshi’s head and kissed her hard.

Kyoshi nearly stumbled backwards from the force but she returned the kiss with fervor. Kyoshi moved them around to hide between the two vending machines and slammed Rangi into the wall.

Rangi moaned anxiously and slid her fingers into Kyoshi’s hair. Their tongues swirled around together once and then Rangi pushed her away suddenly.

"No," she breathed. "I c-can't."

She pushed past Kyoshi and stormed away before Kyoshi could stop her. The alpha sighed dreamily looking after her then slowly walked back towards Korra's room.

She stopped when she passed the vending machine and saw Azula standing there smirking and crossing her arms.

"You idiot," she said.

Kyoshi rolled her eyes. "Azula don't get on my ass about your stupid scheme right now."

"Fuck the scheme," Azula scoffed. "You fell for her. You idiot."

Kyoshi frowned. "I don't know."

"Yeah but I do know," Azula said draping an arm across Kyoshi's shoulders and walking with her back to the room. "You're still an idiot."

...

Yun sat across from Kuvira and said, "who'd you fuck up?"

Kuvira lifted her hands where her knuckles were bruised. "Had to take care of business you know?"

Yun chuckled and took a drink from a nearby waitress. "Gotta get it done. Though I wish I had the guts to do what was necessary like you do."

"What do you need done? I can help," Kuvira said.

Yun scoffed. "There's not much you can do now but I'll keep that in mind."

"Well what's the problem? You got it made!" Kuvira said. "You live in a mansion with a gorgeous rich wife and live like a king."

"It's not all fun and games," Yun sighed. "Rangi hates my guts and living with her is...unbearable."

"Unbearable how?"

"I'm only telling you this because I trust you," Yun said sighing. "We've been married for a year and she has never slept with me."

"What?" Kuvira said laughing. "No way."

"Well she's a beta like me so she doesn't get the instincts ya know. And then every time I even come near her she freaks out," Yun said.

"Didn't the mom make you marry her cause she got raped?"

Yun nodded. "She's still traumatized."

"And the mom, can't make her do it?"

Yun scoffed. "No way. Rangi is as stubborn as a mule! Imagine she has me sleeping in the guest room!"

"That bad huh?"

"It's like she knows that I'm the one who raped her in the first place."

Kuvira's face soured. "What?"

"Yeah me and two of my buddies attacked her when she was out strolling around the ranch," Yun said. "Ah it was so good. I've never stopped thinking about it, all I want to do is do it again but she wants nothing to do with me."

"Well why would she?" Kuvira said moving her chair to sit beside Yun. "You see Yun I do a lot of really horrible things. Lie, steal, pimp, hurt, kill. But there is one thing I never do."

"What?"

"Rape."

Yun gulped when Kuvira waved a sharp knife in front of his face.

"Sex should never be a weapon," Kuvira said with a snarl. "You're my friend and I love you. But if you ever do that again, I will cut your dick off. Understand?"

Yun gulped. "Loud and clear."

Kuvira put the knife away and moved back to her seat with a cheerful smile. "Good now let's get drunk and get some lap dances!"

...

"The surgery was a total success," the doctor said with a big smile.

Kyoshi and Azula immediately hugged each other and Rangi and Asami cheered. Lin shook the doctor's hand and said, "thank you so much doctor. Believe me your research can expect a generous donation from the Beifong foundation."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Beifong," the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Kyoshi said.

"She's in recovery now and we won’t be able to get her settled in a room until sometime in the middle of the night," the doctor said. "It might be best for you to get some rest and come back tomorrow."

"How will her recovery be?" Asami said.

"The surgery was a massive success, she will recover slowly over the next few weeks but she should be out of the hospital in about week if everything goes well and then she would have to stay maybe a week and a half to two weeks at home before she could go back to work," the doctor said. "I'll have everything detailed in her paperwork for her medications and recovery processes."

"We'll follow everything to the T!" Azula said.

"I'll help," Asami said eagerly. "I mean at least while Korra is here in the hospital. You two need to go back to work tomorrow."

Kyoshi nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you so much for this Ms. Lin," Azula said extending a hand to her. "I can't thank you enough for saving my sister's life."

"Of course," Lin said smiling. "It was my duty. Now please go get some rest and if you need to be late tomorrow cause you need to visit Korra in the morning, that's perfectly fine."

...

"Where are you going?" Azula said. "This isn't the way home."

"I keep wracking my mind thinking about who could have done this to Korra," Kyoshi said. "She didn't have anything to mug her for, she wasn't raped. No. This was a deliberate attack! This was revenge. This was something... that a pimp would do."

Azula hummed. "I can only think of one possible person who could have caused this."

"And we need to show her that Korra is not alone," Kyoshi said as she parked the truck in front of the bar.

"Let's meet this famous Opal."

...

"Kuvira left with her friend Yun," Aang said as Opal walked back into dressing room.

"Yeah I saw them," Opal said annoyed.

Aang glanced at her. "So are you mad because she got drunk with him and left with a bunch hot omegas? Or because Korra hasn't come to see you in two days?"

Opal gave him a dirty look. "I don't give a shit what Kuvira does!"

"Yeah sure."

"Korra is who I am thinking about and only Korra!" Opal said. "How can she leave me hanging for two days? When I see her she's gonna hear..."

The door opened and Kyoshi and Azula stepped in aggressively.

"Excuse me you can't just come into my dressing room," Opal said. "I know the prospect of meeting me is so exciting for you but after my next show I will make some time to meet my fans."

"Please wait outside," Aang said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Kyoshi snapped.

"And we aren't your fans you arrogant bitch," Azula said scoffing.

Opal stood up angrily as Aang said, "Leave now before I call security."

"Who are you?" Opal said pushing Aang aside.

"I think you know," Kyoshi said stepping forward menacingly.

Opal backed away in submission and gulped. "Korra's sisters."

"That's right cause she's not alone," Azula said. "And we aren't gonna let you hurt her!"

"Me? Hurt her?" Opal said scoffing. "She's the one who hasn't even bothered to see me in two days!"

"That's because of you!" Kyoshi snarled.

Opal stumbled back. "What?"

"Last night someone attacked our sister," Azula said. "They beat her to within an inch of her life and left her to die in a dark alleyway."

"And we think it had something to do with you," Kyoshi said.

"N-no!" Opal cried. "I w-would never..."

"Maybe not you," Azula said. "But because of you."

"And you need to understand that Korra is not alone," Kyoshi said. "And if you hurt her or she gets hurt because of you, you will pay. It's not a threat, it's a guarantee."

As they turned to leave Opal gripped Azula's elbow, "wait! Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's barely alive," Azula said tugging her arm away. "And you stay away from her! You've done enough damage!"

"Stay away from our sister!" Kyoshi yelled.

...

"You little bitch you scared us," Azula said grabbing onto Korra's foot.

Korra groaned. "Oww!"

"Dammit even your foot hurts?" Azula said.

"Everything hurts," Korra said with a weak smile.

"We were so worried for you," Kyoshi said leaning over Korra and kissing her forehead. "I really thought I was gonna lose my sister."

"I'm not going anywhere Kyoshi," Korra said gripping her hand.

"Who did this to you Korra?" Azula said coming to the other side of the bed. "Opal?"

"What? No it wasn't Opal," Korra said anxiously.

"But it was because of Opal," Kyoshi said. "Tell us who it was Korra."

Korra hesitated. "I d-didn't see who it was."

"Bullshit," Azula muttered.

"Why can't you let us help you sis?" Kyoshi said.

"I can handle things myself," Korra said.

Azula motioned to Korra's injuries. "Is this what you call handling?"

"I just had major surgery can you _not_ be a dick?" Korra said.

Kyoshi snorted and Azula said, "Not a chance."

"Yeah I thought so," Korra said laughing.

"You rest okay?" Kyoshi said. "Get better."

"I will," Korra said.

Kyoshi kissed her forehead again and then Azula kissed her cheek saying, "Love you sis."

...

When Kyoshi and Azula arrived to work all of the daughters, Toph, Rangi, and Lin were waiting for them.

"Good morning," Lin said. "Did you visit Korra this morning? How is she doing?"

"She is awake and alert," Azula said smiling. "But she is in a lot of pain."

"Yeah I think she will need a lot of help for now," Kyoshi said. "She can't move very much."

"Asami and I will be visiting her in a few hours," Lin said smiling. "I'm glad she's doing okay."

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys," Toph said rolling over to them. "Some of my old friends from the military are cops now. If you want some justice I can hook you up with some of them."

"Thank you Ms. Toph," Azula said. "Korra says she doesn't know who did that her but if she finds something out I will definitely take you up on that."

"None of that Miss shit I am not Asami," Toph said smiling. "You call me Toph or General."

"As you wish General," Kyoshi said making eye contact with Rangi who blushed and averted her gaze. "Now if you'll excuse us we will get started on work."

...

"I didn't get a chance to speak with you," Ty Lee said walking into the locker room once she saw Kyoshi leave.

Azula looked up from the bench where she was sitting tying up her boots. "You _want_ to speak with me?"

"Of course," Ty Lee said sitting across from her. "I am really sorry about what happened to your sister."

"Are you saying that because you're still interested in her or because you care about me?" Azula responded.

Ty Lee scoffed. "What, I can't just be nice? What if it's neither?"

"Is it neither?"

Ty Lee stood up in frustration. "Ugh you're unbearable!"

"Maybe," Azula said standing up and stopping Ty Lee from leaving. "But you are the one who came to me."

"I'm just trying to show you empathy and you're just being a dick," Ty Lee said.

Azula sighed in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry." She moved back to the bench and sat down. "It's a defense mechanism. Avoid emotions and confrontations by being sarcastic or funny."

"What if you're neither sarcastic nor funny?" Ty Lee said smirking at her.

Azula made a mock hurt sound and said, " _now_ who's being a dick?"

Ty Lee sat across from her and said, "Come on. Without sarcasm or assholery, talk to me."

"Can I ask you something?"

Ty Lee nodded.

"When your grandma was still active in the military how did you feel?"

Ty Lee sighed and leaned back. "You know what at first I didn't really take it seriously or understand just how dangerous it all was cause when I was born she was already in the military for so many years. As the war got worse and we would see all the horrible things that would happen I started to get worried about Grandma Toph. Every time she would go out to battle I would have this lump in my throat and then the explosion happened."

"Explosion?"

"The Battle of Ba Sing Se," Ty Lee said.

Azula stared at her wide eyed. "The final battle? The one that ended the war but was also the most bloody and destructive battle of them all?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Grandma Toph was caught in one of the explosions. We were hiding in one of my dad's company bunkers when they came and told us that Grandma was critical in the hospital. I don't think I ever saw my mom break down like that before. It was the scariest moment of my life, sitting there as the best doctors money can buy did surgery after surgery. And the best they could do was save her life but for her to never be able to walk or move her legs again."

"I felt that way that night," Azula said unable to hold back the tears. "When our neighbor kicked at our front door and we ran out and saw Korra... Spirits there was so much blood."

Ty Lee grabbed her hand tightly.

"And then the doctors told us that the injuries were too severe and she probably wasn't gonna last much longer," Azula said. "If hadn't been for the transfer..."

Ty Lee pulled Azula into a tight hug and held her close as she cried. "It's okay Azula, she's okay now. I'm glad for it cause I just can't fathom how horrible it would be to lose a sister. It was so horrible losing my dad, but if something ever happened to one of my sisters, or grandma Toph, or my mother..."

"It's the worst feeling in the world," Azula said.

Ty Lee backed away from the hug and looked at her. "H-have you lost someone?"

Azula sobered and stammered, "n-no no of course not. It's just the doctor basically told us Korra was gonna die so..."

"I am glad that she's okay now," Ty Lee said standing. "Thank you for opening up to me."

Azula smiled at her. "Thank you for listening."

Ty Lee turned to leave then paused for a moment to say, "and for the record, I am not interested in Korra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the person who calls Asami "Salami" ilysm hahaha I couldn't stop laughing. I truly love your comments. I hope you liked this chapter, Tyzula is meant to be the comedic relief couple and I am having so much fun with them. Korrasami is SUUUUPER slow burn and Rangshi is a bit more serious.


End file.
